Vampire Atmos
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Three teenagers unleash a vampire on Atmos and it's up to the Storm Hawks to stop him. But then Aerrow becomes one and finds out Dark Ace isn't actually dead. He brings Aerrow to meet his family, and Aerrow finds out who he truly is.
1. The Cave

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Cave**_

Victoria, Brad and Jeff appreciated the outdoors. Once out of their whole lives they were not outside. Victoria loved the raise of the sun beating down on her already tan skin, long wavy dirty blond hair blowing in the breeze, and blue eyes as clear as the ocean. The twins, however, liked the outdoors, not for the way the wind blew thru their short brown hair or the reflection of the water against their green eyes, they liked it for the pure fitness. They loved swimming, running, climbing trees, and hiking. Victoria was not fond of hikes. She was always afraid of breaking a nail or getting her hair dirty. All seemed normal on this dazzling summer's day.

"I'm bored to death." Jeff whined.

The three of them were sitting on Victoria's couch, enjoying the cool breeze coming from the AC.

"It's to warm to do anything." Victoria said.

"But I want to go outside."

"I have a thought." Brad said.

"What?"

"How about we go to Tropica for the day?"

"Tropica. I like that idea. It's cool and there are really sizzling hot guys there." Victoria said.

"Yeah. She's probably thinking Aerrow will be there topless." Jeff whispered to Brad, but purposely loud enough for Victoria to hear.

"I don't care whether he is topless or not. Although they say, he does have a six-pack. Do you think I can strike him if I wear my bikini?"

"Vicky. Aerrow is twenty-two, and you are sixteen. I don't think you can impress him. Besides, he's dating Domino. The blond girl." Brad said.

"Well, I agree with the Tropica idea." Victoria said, changing the subject.

"Then why don't we get our stuff packed." Jeff said.

The three of them started to search the house for Tropica. Brad grabbed three towels, packed the twins extra clothes, and shades. Jeff grabbed the other essentials. All Victoria grabbed was a piece of white paper and a pen incase she ran into Aerrow. The twins packed up the backpacks and they headed out.

"Victoria if my skimmer was a bit closer to yours, then I would kill you." Brad said.

After an hour of flying their skimmers in silence, Victoria started to hum a song. This song was the most annoying song in Atmos.

"Fine. But talk or something." Victoria said.

"How about, Victoria if you don't look ahead you are going to collide into the Condor." Jeff said.

"Huh?"

Victoria looked ahead of her and swerved into the hanger bay of the Condor, almost crushing Aerrow, who at the time was fixing his skimmer. Brad and Jeff landed in it and hurried over to Victoria's side.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked.

"I think I'm fine. Where are we?"

"In the hanger bay of the Condor." Aerrow said walking over to them and wiping the grease of his hands with a ragged old cloth he pulled out from his back pocket.

After he put the cloth back in his pocket before, he held out his hand and Victoria took it warmly. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked into his emerald orbs.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" he asked.

"Fine." she said shyly.

Victoria realized she was still holding his hand and dropped it immediately, blushing.

"So where are you three off too?" he asked turning back to his skimmer.

"We're going to Tropica for the day, since it's so hot." Jeff said.

"We're heading to Tropica as well." Aerrow said, his voice a bit muffled from the wrench he was holding in his mouth, while he looked at the bottom of his skimmer. "Do you want us to give you a ride there and back?"

"Yeah. That be cool. Thanks." Brad said.

Aerrow came out from under his skimmer and wiped his hands again, setting the wrench on the floor.

"Aerrow." he said shaking their hands.

"I'm Brad and this is Jeff. We're twins." Brad said.

"I see that. How can you tell who's who?"

"I have messier hair then Brad." Jeff said.

"And who are you?" Aerrow asked standing in front of Victoria.

"Vic-Victoria."

"Victoria. Such an allegiant name."

"Yeah."

"Dude, I have to say this, but you are the best Sky Knight on Atmos. You're everyone's hero." Brad said.

"I agree." Jeff said. "And I think Victoria wants to ask you something."

"What is it?" Aerrow asked turning back to Victoria.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked bashfully.

"Of course."

Her face brightened and she ran to her skimmer pulling out her backpack, and then searching thru it for the pen and paper. She found them and pulled them out eagerly. Handing the paper and pen to Aerrow, she couldn't help blushing. Aerrow placed the paper on the wall, holding it with his right hand; he used his left hand to right. He wrote his name and drew a rough copy of the Storm Hawks insignia on it.

"There you are." he said handing the paper and pen back.

Victoria took it back excitedly. She then slipped the paper and pen back into her backpack.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the team?" he asked, throwing the cloth over to his skimmer.

"Yeah that be awesome." the twins said.

Aerrow walked out of the hanger bay, with the three of them following. As soon as they walked onto the bridge, there was a burst of white mist that appeared around them.

"Stork, what the hell are you doing?" Aerrow asked closing his eyes, covering his mouth, and nose.

"Disinfecting you four. Wait, who are they? Are they infected? Diseased?" Stork asked cautiously.

"No, they're not. And I'm not either." Aerrow answered, waving his hand around clearing the mist away.

"Well, who are these three?" Piper asked.

"These two are Brad and Jeff. Twins as you can see. And this is Victoria."

"Why and how did the get here?" Stork asked.

"Like us they were on there way to Tropica when Victoria's skimmer crashed landed on the hanger bay. And they're staying here because I offered them a ride there and back." Aerrow said.

"And when Victoria crashed her skimmer, she nearly crushed Aerrow. If I might add." Jeff said.

Victoria blushed and turned away.

"Are you okay Aerrow?" Domino asked, looking up from the poker game, her and Finn were playing.

"Excellent." he replied, smiling.

Domino smiled back and went back to the poker game.

"Aerrow can I see your room?" Victoria asked bashfully.

"Alright." he replied.

"Brad, Jeff. Do you want to see Aerrow's room as well?"

"I think I'll hang back and look at the controls." Brad said,

"I'll stay with him so he doesn't cause trouble." Jeff said.

"Alright. Come with me Victoria." Aerrow said.

Victoria followed Aerrow to his room. He turned left and opened the door at the end of the hall. Victoria turned in and stared in astonishment. His room was so clean. A double bed, a Storm Hawks symbol above it, a desk and chair, two nightstands, and a large closet.

"Your room is so clean and organized."

"Actually, if it wasn't for Domino, than the room would be so messy you couldn't even see the floor." Aerrow said.

"Oh." Victoria hung her head low. "You sleep with Domino?"

"Of course. She's my girlfriend." he answered.

"How old are you? Just asking."

"Twenty-two."

"You're young."

"Thank you." Aerrow said, deciding whether he should take that as a compliment or an insult. "Do you want me to show you around the rest of the Condor?"

"Yeah. That be great." she said, her voice cheery again.

They left Aerrow's room and he showed her around the Condor. He showed her where he fell down the gear shaft and had to stay in a full body cast for five days. Victoria laughed and Aerrow looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Glad you think that's funny. It was as boring as hell. Staying in that one room for five days."

"I can't help it. You are an excellent Sky Knight and all, but you should watch were you're going."

"I was caring a box at the time and I couldn't see over it."

"Well, that's in the past. How old were you when that happened?"

"Fourteen."

"Wow. That was eight years ago."

"Now come back to the bridge. I think we're arriving soon."

The two of them walked back to the bridge and a furry blue creature attacked Aerrow, jumping on his shoulders.

"Hey Radarr." Aerrow said, scratching the creature on the head.

Radarr chirped and hoped off Aerrow's shoulders, scampering back and looking out of the window.

"Approaching Tropica." Stork announced.

"Come on guys. Let's go back and grab our stuff, from our skimmers." Victoria said.

"Alright." Brad said, walking away from Domino.

"Hitting on the blond, are we?" Jeff asked.

"What? She's hot."

The three teens grabbed their backpacks and got ready for the beach. Brad and Jeff had matching swim shorts, with skulls on them, and Victoria was wearing her pink, with white flower, bikini. Finn stared at her wide eyed and strutted over to her.

"Hey gorgeous. Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Finn asked, seductively.

Victoria blinked two times, before walking off.

"Hey, Where you going babe?"

Victoria didn't answer; she only stared at Aerrow's broad shoulders, since the people only had their bathing suits on.

"That's cool. Probably can't handle the coolness that is Finn."

"Finn, even after seven years, you can't get a girl." Aerrow said, putting an arm around Finn's tan shoulders. "And how old are you? Twenty-three? That's sad."

"Well mister Sky Knight. Let's see how girls think of you with messy hair."

Finn took Aerrow into a headlock and messed his hair up even more than it was. Domino and Piper looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Will you two ever grow up?" Piper asked.

Finn let Aerrow out of the headlock and they looked at each other.

"Nope." They both answered.

"Guys."

"Come on Piper. Loosen up. You and Domino are twenty-one, have some fun." Aerrow said.

"And if it rhymes then you know it's true." Finn said.

Domino and Piper rolled their eyes.

"Hey where's Junko?" Domino asked.

Everyone shrugged there shoulders.

"For a twenty-one year old wallop, he can disappear very well." Aerrow said.

"I'm right here." came a booming voice from the kitchen.

They all turned their heads to see Junko carrying a triple Decker sandwich.

"What? I got hungry." Junko said, eating the sandwich in five bites.

"Of course what else is new?" Stork asked sarcastically.

"I love this squadron." Jeff whispered to Brad and Victoria.

"I totally agree." Victoria said.

"So, did you score with Domino?" Jeff asked.

"No. She is too old for me and is already dating Aerrow." Brad answered in a sad tone.

"Cheer up bro. You'll find a girl who will go crazy over you, one day." Jeff said.

"I hope."

The Condor landed on Tropica and everyone on bored rushed out. They spent the whole day, swimming, tanning, relaxing, playing beach volleyball, and Finn hit on every girl he saw. The sun was going down and the sky was a pinkish-red. They all were back on the Condor and it took off into the sky.

"Well, that was fun." Aerrow said placing his top back on.

Victoria sighed and kept Aerrow's topless body in mind.

"I agree. Thanks again for taking us here and bringing us back home." Jeff said.

"No problem. So where do you three live?"

"I and Jeff live on Atmosia, and so does Victoria." Brad said.

"Then, Stork set a course for Atmosia."

Stork slouched over to the controls and they were on their way to Atmosia. After an hour or two of flying, they reached their destination. Stork landed the Condor and they all walked off. Waiting at the edge of the terra was the teen's parents. Victoria hugged her mother, who smothered her in kisses, while Jeff and Brad explained to their parents, they were with the Storm Hawks.

"I highly doubt you were with the Storm Hawks." their father said,

"We were. Didn't you see us come off the Condor?" the twins said.

"I figured that they were dropping you off, because you were in some mighty big trouble."

"Actually sir, your sons are telling the truth. I did say they could come with us to Tropica. I apologized if I worried you." Aerrow said.

"Oh, Aerrow. No don't be sorry, I'm just an overprotected parent."

The twins' mother was just drooling over Aerrow,

"It was nice to meet you, once again sorry, I don't know you're name."

"Jason." he said shaking Aerrow's hand. "And this is my wife Sapphire."

Aerrow now was shaking Sapphires hand. After they stopped shaking hands, Aerrow went to check on Victoria and her mother.

"Mom, this is Aerrow, as you should know." Victoria said.

"Hi Aerrow, I trust you took great care of my daughter." her mother said,

"He did."

"May I ask what is you're name?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes my name is Jenifer."

"Nice to meet you Jenifer." Aerrow said, shaking her hand.

"You too."

"Well, I guess we should be heading out. Storm Hawks, on the Condor." Aerrow ordered.

The Storm Hawks nodded and they all assembled onto the Condor. Before Aerrow got on, Victoria hugged him. Aerrow looked down as Victoria looked up.

"Thanks for covering for us." she said.

Aerrow hugged back and told her they would see them again one day. Victoria released Aerrow from her grip and the twins came up.

"Yeah. We really appreciate that."

"Like I said to Victoria. Its fine, we'll see you again someday."

Aerrow saluted them and walked in the Condor, before it took off. The three teens walked back to their houses and the twins crawled into bed. Before Jeff drifted off to sleep, Brad whispered to him, "I thought I saw a cave when we were flying by this one terra, and I want to check it out."

"I don't know. Do you even remember what the terra was called?"

"Yeah. I think it was called Terra Xzaminus."

'Well how are we going to get there?"

"Take our skimmers."

"Should we take Victoria? And how are we supposed to sneak by our parents?"

"Yeah and we don't need sneak by. They are already asleep by now."

"Okay. However, let's go call Victoria. What time is it anyway?"

Brad looked at his watch and answered that it was 9:13 pm. Brad and Jeff climbed out of bed and snuck down the hall, careful not to step on any squeaky floorboards. Once they reached the kitchen, Brad reached for the phone and dialed Victoria's number. The phone rang twice before a man picked it up.

"Hello." the man said.

"Hi, is Victoria there?" Brad asked.

"Yes, one moment."

"Alright, let's go to that cave." Brad said aloud, hand over the receiver.


	2. First Bite

Chapter 2

First Bite

"_**Are we ready to go to Terra Xzaminus?" Brad asked, climbing on his skimmer.**_

"_**I guess. As long as I don't break a nail." Victoria said.**_

"_**You won't break a nail. At least you wore jeans, instead of those white short, shorts."**_

"_**I'm not goanna risk scraping or cutting my delicate skin."**_

"_**Whatever. And watch were you're going. We don't need a reply of what happened earlier today."**_

_**Victoria blew a strand of hair out of her face and ignored Brad. Swinging their backpacks over their shoulders, the other two mounted their skimmers and took off. **_

_**They were now in the sky heading toward the terra with that interesting cave Brad saw. Brad used his binoculars and saw that they were approaching the terra.**_

"_**We're approaching." he announced.**_

_**After a minute the landed their skimmers and walked towards the cave. The all had a flashlight in hand and Victoria jumped at every thing that moved. Jeff looked around and started to get Goosebumps. He tried to shrug them off, but that did no use.**_

"_**Brad, should we even be here?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**It's fine. Why?"**_

"_**Its just…well it's dark, cold and it feels like there is something or someone following use."**_

"_**Relax. Nothing is following us."**_

"_**It just, this terra was abandoned."**_

"_**How do you know this?"**_

"_**I heard Sky Knights talking about it and Aerrow volunteered to keep an eye on it, in case it **_**escapes."**

"**And what is this **_**it**_**?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Well, do you see a Storm Hawks skimmer, or a redhead flying around saying, 'hey you kids get off this terra?'" Brad said doing the best impression of Aerrow he could.**

"**Aerrow doesn't sound like that at all." Victoria protested.**

**Brad rolled his eyes and turned back to Jeff.**

"**Do you?" **

"**No." Jeff answered. **

**But he was still uncertain that they should be on this terra. After what felt like hours, when it had only been twenty minutes, they reached the cave. Brad was the first to enter, followed by Jeff and Victoria.**

"**Hey what's this." Brad asked, walking over to a coffin bolted shut.**

"**I think this is why the terra has abandoned." Jeff said.**

"**Hey, I think I can open it."**

**Brad took off his backpack and pulled out a crowbar.**

"**You brought a crowbar with you?" Victoria asked, stunned.**

"**You never know."**

**Brad placed the backpack over his shoulders and placed the crowbar in the space between the lid and body of the coffin. One good thrust downward, sent the lid flying against the back wall of the cave. Once the lid was off, a stench of dead loomed in the air.**

"**Where is that god awful stench coming from?" Victoria asked pinching her nose shut. **

"**Think about it. It's a coffin. And usually a coffin means a dead body, so there is probably a dead body in it."**

"**Then shouldn't it be in the ground?" Jeff asked.**

**Brad shrugged.**

**As the teens discussed why the coffin isn't in the ground, they didn't realize a boney had reached on the side of the coffin. Victoria averted her eyes from the twins and to the had that now had an arm attached.**

"**H-Ha-Hand." Victoria stammered pointing to the hand.**

**The twins turned around to see a full grown man appear out of the coffin, except he didn't have that much skin. It was all decade and his eyes were only eye sockets, the clothing torn, and the smell of a dead corpse grew stronger. Victoria almost fainted as the man climbed out of the coffin, every bone cracking with a sickening **_**crack**_**.**

"**Uh…d-don't hurt us." Brad said.**

"**I'm not going to hurt you, I want to thank you for releasing me from my prison." he said, his teeth also decade.**

"**What are you? Are you a zombie?" Jeff asked, hiding behind Brad. **

"**No, I'm the Lord of Vampires."**

"**Oh. Run!" Brad shouted. **

**The other two didn't argue. They ran, but unfortunately for Victoria she tripped over a rock and the brothers were to far ahead to here her scream as the vampire sunk his teeth into her neck. After he drank her dry. He gained back some very pale skin, but it was still ripped and torn.**

**The brother's ran and didn't stop until they smacked into Aerrow who was on patrol. The twins looked at him before running behind him and gripping onto his arms.**

"**Are you two okay?" he asked turning around to face the twins who were acting like they were five.**

**The twins told Aerrow everything. Aerrow stared at them in disbelief. **

"**You have to believe us." Jeff said. "Come, we'll show."**

**Each twin grabbed one of Aerrow's arms and dragged him to the cave.**

"**In there, he's in there." Brad said pushing Aerrow in.**

"**Alright calm down." Aerrow said.**

**Aerrow walked in slowly, before he saw Victoria at one side of the cave. Aerrow approached her and said her name. Slowly her eyes opened and she stared into Aerrow's emerald eyes. She reached up and hugged him tight. Her skin was as cold as ice. Aerrow picked her up bridal style and looked at the twins. **

"**Is this some kind of joke?" Aerrow asked sternly.**

"**No. There was a vampire." Brad said.**

"**I know there is something on this terra that is supposed to be locked up and protected, but I don't think it's a vampire."**

"**But the coffin." Jeff said running to the coffin.**

**The coffin had the lid back on. Aerrow set Victoria on her feet and Brad supported her, as Aerrow walked over to the coffin. He opened it and covered his nose. **

"**The only thing in here that is undead is the smell." Aerrow said, closing the lid. **

"**I don't get it. He was alive before." Jeff said.**

"**Everyone is, then we die." Aerrow said picking up Victoria again.**

"**That's not what I meant."**

"**I think you three need rest. You're imaginations are on overdrive."**

**The twins sighed and followed Aerrow. They got on their skimmers and Aerrow placed Victoria in his lap. The three of them took of into the sky and they headed back to Atmosia.**

"**Aerrow, I feel strange." Victoria said.**

"**You'll be home and there you can get medical attention, alright?"**

"**Alright."**

**Victoria smiled at the thought that she was on Aerrow's lap listening to his soft breathing, the hum of the engine, the sound of his heart beating, and the smell of his blood. She ran her fingers down his neck and saw the blood vein that ran through his neck and up to the brain. She reached up before she noticed Aerrow was looking at her.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked, averting his eyes back to the sky.**

"**Just admiring your neck muscles."**

'_**Okay. That is fucking weird.'**_** Aerrow thought.**

**Atmosia was approaching and Aerrow landed with the two boys behind him. Aerrow got off the skimmer and gave Victoria to Brad to support. **

"**Be careful." Aerrow said, before mounting his skimmer again.**

"**Thanks again Aerrow." Jeff said, saluting him.**

**Aerrow returned the salute and took off.**

**After returning Victoria back to her home, the twins then returned to their own house.**

"**What time is it?" Jeff asked.**

**Brad looked at his watch and it said 11:56 pm.**

"**Wow. We should really get to bed. You know how Professor Piper is when people are late."**

"**Yeah. Well at least it's Friday."**

**The two twins snuck into their house and up to their bedroom. They changed into their PJ bottoms and feel asleep in their separate beds , remembering what happened only minutes ago.**

**Morning came and the twins were at school waiting for Victoria to come.**

"**How do we know if she's even coming?" Brad asked.**

"**Why wouldn't she?"**

"**Remember last night?"**

"**And?"**

"**She looked dead in Aerrow's arms when he was caring her."**

"**Who was Aerrow caring?" a female voiced asked.**

**The twins turned around to face Victoria.**

"**Hey Vicky, you came." Brad said.**

"**Of course I came."**

"**Glad to see you alive." Jeff said**

"**Jeff, I am dead."**

"**Yeah, nice look by the way. Going for the gothic look I see."**

**It was true, Victoria had changed her look. From long dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin to long black hair, red eyes, and pale skin.**

"**The changing was a side effect."**

**Brad and Jeff looked at her for a moment then they recommended they go to class. On the way to class, everyone was staring at Victoria. Guys were whistling and girls where giving her a dirty look. To the guys she blew them a kiss, and to the girls she flipped them off. After they reached the classroom the students were looking at them. Piper was to busy talking to Aerrow and Domino. Victoria smiled at the sight of him. She walked up to the front of the class and turned him around and kissed him. Aerrow went wide-eyed and Domino's face started to burn with anger. Jeff and Brad mouths dropped as they watched their friend kiss a Sky Knight. Aerrow tried to pry himself away but she had a grip on him. After a minute she released him and Aerrow stayed wide-eyed, mouth dropped.**

"**Why did you just kiss me? And who are you?" Aerrow asked, still in shock.**

"**I've always wanted a kiss from you, so I decided to go for it, and I'm Victoria. Remember?"**

"**Victoria, what happened to you?"**

"**Let's just say the boys were telling the truth about the vampire." **

**She walked back and took a seat near the back of the class. Aerrow was still shocked and Domino replaced Victoria's kiss, with one of her own. Aerrow gladly kissed her back. After a minute Domino broke away and Aerrow smiled at her.**

"**Thanks for getting rid of the kiss Victoria gave me." Aerrow whispered.**

"**Your welcome. Now Piper I think Aerrow and I should get going." Domino said.**

"**Alright, see you two when school ends." Piper said.**

**Aerrow and Domino left and Piper started to teach on how to create a cloud of smoke with crystals. Jeff and Brad took a seat on either side of Victoria. The girl in front of Victoria turned around to face her.**

"**Is Aerrow a good kisser?" she asked.**

"**He's not the best kisser, but he is still good at it."**

**The girl smiled and turned away. Jeff leaned over to Victoria and kept his voice quiet.**

"**What's wrong with you today?"**

"**Nothing Jeff." Victoria said.**

**She smiled and her smile showed two long fangs. Jeff jumped in his seat and Piper looked at him.**

"**Is everything alright back there?" she asked.**

"**Yeah everything's fine."**

**Piper flashed him a confused look before she went back to teaching.**

"**One minute left." Brad mumbled.**

**The clock struck three and the kids ran out of the classroom.**

"**Well Jeff, it's the weekend." Brad said.**

"**Yup."**

"**Are you okay? You sound scared. And what happened in class today?"**

"**Victoria smiled at me and she had fangs. Long, sharp fangs." Jeff stressed.**

"**Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to open the coffin."**

"**You think? I told not to and you did anyway. Damn you. Why don't you listen to me?"**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why are you sorry?" Victoria asked, walking up behind the twins.**

"**Victoria do you have blood dripping down the corners of your mouth?" Brad asked.**

"**Yes. I'd loved to converse some more but, I need to go home."**

"**Okay, bye."**

**Victoria waved and disappeared in the crowd.**

"**Told you."**

**The twins hoped on their skimmers and rod off towards their house, looking forward to sleeping in.**

**On the Condor Aerrow was looking thru every single book Piper had on Terra Xzaminus. Eventually he found a book that told what was locked away on the terra. He read until he reached a part where it said what was locked away, but unfortunately where it told was ripped out.**

"**Damn it." Aerrow said slamming the book on the round table.**

"**What?" Finn asked.**

"**Someone ripped out the page."**

"**Page for what?"**

"**Where it said what was locked away on Terra Xzaminus."**

"**I thought you said the twins said it was a vampire?" Finn asked scooting closer to Aerrow.**

"**A vampire Finn? They don't exist."**

"**It's possible." Finn murmured**

**Aerrow rolled his eyes. Picking the book up, he went back to Piper's room and placed it back on the bookshelf. The hatch opened and Piper walked in. **

"**Hey." Finn said.**

"**Hey." Piper answered.**

**She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.**

"**How was class today?"**

"**Tiring."**

"**Why?"**

"**Jeff jumped in his seat for no reason and Victoria kissed Aerrow randomly."**

"**Nice Aerrow!" Finn called.**

"**Shut up!" Aerrow yelled back.**

"**Are you two fighting?" Piper asked.**

"**No. I just like to bug him."**

**Piper shook her head and lounged on the couch. Junko came in caring a large bowl of soup and sat down. All was quiet except for Junko's slurping.**

"**I'm bored." Finn said, stretching.**

"**What time is it?" Piper asked.**

**Finn looked at his watch.**

"**Around ten."**

"**Then I'm off to bed."**

"**Night."**

"**Night."**

**Piper got up and left the room heading to hers.**

"**I think it might be you and me, buddy." Finn said turning his head to Junko.**

**Finn sighed realizing that Junko was asleep.**

"**Great. I guess I'll go to bed too."**

**Finn got off the couch and went to his room. Opening the door, he kicked off his boots and socks. He changed into his PJ and climbed under the covers. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of girls. **


	3. Newspaper Cliping

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Newspaper Clipping**_

"Aerrow wake up." Domino said the man in question sleeping beside her.

Aerrow scrunched his eyes and turned over, his back facing her.

"Aerrow, please wake up."

"Can't this wait till morning?" Aerrow asked his voice muffled since his face was scrunched into the pillow.

"No. Please it's urgent."

Aerrow sighed and sat up the blanket slipping down to rest on his lap. Stretching he turned to Domino."

"What is it?" he asked.

Domino pounced on him and held him close.

"Um….didn't we have sex before we fell asleep?" Aerrow asked a bit confused.

"I didn't pounce on you because I want sex. I pounced on you because, I had a vision."

"Are you sure it wasn't a bad dream?"

Domino took in three big breathes before she looked into Aerrow's emerald eyes.

"I guess you're right. A bad dream."

Domino rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Aerrow lightly chuckled and placed an arm over her. He closed his eyes and, he to drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Domino woke to find Aerrow still sleeping peacefully. She smiled and looked at the floor where their clothes had been discarded. Her smile grew as she listed to Aerrow's calm breathing and the steady beat of his heart. Her eyes wandered up to his lips, which were partly opened. Reaching up she kissed Aerrow, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth.

Aerrow opened his eyes and found Domino's were closed. After she pulled away and sat up, she felt the blankets move. Aerrow got up and slipped on his boxers and pants.

"Sleep well? Other than the dream or vision." Aerrow asked.

"Yeah. Listening to you breath was calming and soothing." she answered, climbing out of bed.

Domino pulled on a bra and panties, before she scurried around looking around for her white top and blue denim jeans.

"Here." Aerrow said, tossing her, her clothing.

"Thanks, Aerrow."

She put the clothes on and looked at Aerrow. She smiled and kissed him.

"I got you something." Aerrow said as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Open it." he said handing her the box.

Domino took the box and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace and a gold Storm Hawks symbol for the charm. Domino's mouth dropped as she pulled it from the box.

"Do you like it?" Aerrow asked,

"I love it. Can you help me put it on?"

Aerrow walked over to her and took the necklace. He placed it around her neck and hitched the back.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Domino kissed him on the lips and walked to the bridge.

"Morning Domino." Piper said staring out the window.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Junko's making eggs I think."

"Great, Junko's cooking" she said sarcastically

"His cooking isn't that bad."

Domino stared at Piper with a 'you can't be serious' look.

"Okay maybe it is."

Domino took a seat on the couch and saw Aerrow come in wearing one boot and caring the other. He sat beside Domino and started to put his other boot on.

"Morning Aerrow." Piper said.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Great."

Aerrow adjusted the ties on his boot and pulled his pant leg down over it. Then he slouched into the couch.

"My ass hurts because of you." Domino said sweetly kissing his cheek.

"Sorry."

Piper cleared her throat, Domino and Aerrow looked at her. Domino blushed and Aerrow smirked.

"Sorry Piper. But you should get used to that. We have been dating for a year now and we have said more embarrassing things before." Aerrow said.

"True. But it's still disturbing to hear."

"I bet you have had sex with someone before." Aerrow said putting his arm around Domino.

"Aerrow. Isn't that a personal question?"

"Yeah. But you can trust us, can't you?"

"I can. Alright I have screwed someone. But you can't tell him. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. It was Finn."

Aerrow's mouth dropped and he looked at Domino who was also shocked.

"When?"

"When you two were having sex."

All of a sudden the radio played a song that fit the moment:

_You know there's a dirty word, _

_Never gonna say it first,_

_No it's just a thought that never crosses my mind._

_Maybe in the parking lot,_

_Better bring friend along,_

_Better together than just one at a time._

_S is for the simplety._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot, because that's the one really want._

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer it's never a question_

'_Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)_

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! _

Aerrow, Domino, and Piper looked at each other.

"You know. Oddly this fits well." Aerrow said, the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,_

_I wonder what's up there?_

_Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

_I'll love to set you free,_

_I love you all over me._

_Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

_S is for the simplety._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot, because that's the one really want._

_(Yes!) sex is always the answer it's never a question_

'_Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)_

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (Yes!)_

_Yeeeah, Yeeah, Yeah!_

_Yeeeah, Yeeah, Yeah!_

_Yeeeah, Yeeah, Yeah!_

_Yeeah, Yeah!_

"Do they have these songs timed? Or what?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know. Probably a weird coincidence." Piper said.

Domino went over to the radio and turned it off.

"Why did you do that?" Aerrow asked disappointed.

"I was annoyed with the song."

"Why?"

"It's about sex."

"Yeah. And I agree with it one hundred fold."

"Aerrow, you're such a typical guy." Piper said.

"He is but I wouldn't have him any other way." Domino said kissing Aerrow's cheek again.

Just then the proximity alert went off.

"What's going on?" Domino asked.

Aerrow got off the couch and looked at the gears.

"Empty fuel." Aerrow announced.

By now the rest of the Storm Hawks were on the bridge.

"Do we have any extra crystals?"

"No. We're going to have to try and land on that terra over there." Piper pointed out.

"You try to land. I'll take my skimmer and scan the area." Aerrow ordered.

"Yes sir." the squadron said.

"Aerrow be careful." Domino said before she kissed him.

"I will."

Aerrow left the bridge and hopped on his skimmer. Radarr hoped in his cockpit on the side of the skimmer and it took off, transforming into flight mode as soon as they were off the flight deck.

Stork was trying to land the best he could without putting a scratch on his precious Condor. But sadly he was trying hard enough. The Condor landed with a rough bump, sending everyone bouncing off the floor. The Condor slide across the ground almost tipping over. Soon it skidded to a halt. Stork looked at the controls and announced that there was only minor damage, but they needed more fuel crystals.

"Good. Only minor damage." Finn said.

"This is probably the most fun we've had all month." Piper said.

Everyone nodded.

"What now?" Junko asked.

"We wait for Aerrow to return." Piper said.

Meanwhile Aerrow was getting more and more confirmed on where they were.

"I need to cheek on thing." Aerrow said aloud.

Radarr chirped and lifted one furry blue eyebrow.

"You'll se Radarr."

Aerrow sped up and they headed toward a rock formation. Aerrow slowed down and started to go lower to the ground. Soon he was low enough to go into bike mode. Aerrow landed the skimmer and hopped off running to the large cliffs. He looked up and saw what he wanted to see. A cave. The exact same one the twins had showed him. Aerrow ran back to the skimmer and took off, heading back to the Condor.

Shortly after Aerrow landed and the group formed around him.

"Did you see anything that might help my Condor?" Stork asked.

"Yes. I found some engine crystals over there a ways." Aerrow answered.

"Did you find out where we are?" Piper asked.

"Yes. We are on Terra Xzaminus."

"Didn't this terra have something locked away on it?" Domino asked.

Aerrow nodded and explained about what happened with the twins.

"A vampire?" Stork asked.

"Yeah. But I think they were just tricking me, since vampire's aren't real."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Aerrow. Vampire's are real and I'll be back."

Stork disappeared into the Condor and Aerrow got off his skimmer and leaned against it. A minute after Stork came back caring five knives.

"Stork what are these for?" Aerrow asked taking one.

"Knives soaked in garlic."

"Why?"

"In case a vampire attacks."

"Okay."

Everyone took a knife and put them in their uniforms.

"Now Aerrow, show us where these Energy Crystals are." Piper said.

"Alright follow me."

Aerrow led them thru the bushes until they reached a bush full of Energy Crystals. Everyone started picking until apiece of newspaper flew and caught onto Finn's face. Finn screamed a very girly scream. He took off the paper and read the clipping on it.

"Aerrow look at this." Finn said rushing over to Aerrow handing the paper to him.

Aerrow took the paper and it read:

"_Just last week my partner and I have discovered a strange cave off the coast of this terra." Scientist, Dr. R Melding says. "What we weren't expecting to find was a coffin with a body in it. My partner opened it, but he died after it opened. I took the liberty of bolting the coffin shut." He wouldn't tell us what was in this coffin but he said they made the terra off limits._

_**Report by: Jenny Hussling.**_

"So what ever was in that coffin is dangerous. And the twins set it loose." Aerrow said as everyone huddled around him. "We need to find this Dr. R Melding."

"Aerrow he might be dead. What date is this newspaper clipping written at?" Piper asked.

"Uh….Feb. 1982."

"So this man was twenty-seven. Now he would be forty-three."

Aerrow opened his mouth to make a comment but Piper shut him up with, "And Aerrow don't say he's old, because you are going be the same age one day." Aerrow shut his mouth quickly and gave her a sheepish grin.

They finished picking Energy Crystals and they thru them into the engine.

"Stork, see if you can locate Dr. R Melding." Aerrow ordered.

Stork saluted and Stork went off trying to pinpoint where this man lives.


	4. Body Of An Old Enemy

_Chapter 4_

_Body Of An Old Enemy_

**Days went by and no one had found anything about Dr. R Melding.**

"**Why are we looking for him again?" Finn asked yawning.**

"**For the fucking fourth time. So he can tell us what is in the damn coffin." Aerrow snapped.**

"**Sorry. Just asking."**

"**Aerrow are you okay?" Piper asked.**

"**Fucking perfect."**

**Piper looked closely at his face and saw he had dark circles under his eyes.**

"**How long have you been awake?" she asked.**

"**Two days." he answered.**

"**Aerrow people need rest."**

"**But I'm a Sky Knight. I need to stay on guard."**

"**Sky knight or not, everyone needs rest. Now go and take a nap." Piper ordered.**

**Aerrow nodded tiredly and walked into his and Domino's room.**

"**He takes his job seriously." Finn said.**

"**Sometimes too seriously." Piper said turning back to a book she was reading about Dr. R Melding's historic finding's.**

**Aerrow collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost instantly….**

"_**I have you now Aerrow." Dark Ace said standing over Aerrow, foot on his rivals chest.**_

_**Aerrow squirmed and tried to pry himself out from the older man, but had no luck.**_

"_**No use Sky Knight. You are finished. I have already dealt with your squadron, now there is only you."**_

_**Aerrow's eyes went wide at the sudden pain he had in his right shoulder. He looked to his side and saw the Dark Ace's sword deep inside his shoulder. The man ripped it out and Aerrow yelled out of pain. His uniform was now completely soaked in red warm blood from the scratches he already had from Dark Ace.**_

"_**Please Ace, I'll do anything just stop with the pain." Aerrow pleaded emerald eyes teary.**_

"_**You aren't getting under my skin that easily."**_

_**Dark Ace aimed for Aerrow's stomach. He jabbed but Aerrow tripped him causing him to miss his target and jab Aerrow's side.**_

"_**Please Dark Ace don't. You won. I'm just a cowering blob willing to do anything you wish. Just stop with the pain." Aerrow pleaded once again. **_

"_**Aerrow, you destroyed my home and my job. The last thing I'll let myself do is show you mercy." **_

_**Dark Ace grabbed Aerrow by the underarms pulling him off the ground and took him into a headlock.**_

"_**What are you going to do with me?" Aerrow asked fear filling his voice.**_

"_**Kill you."**_

_**Dark Ace took his sword but Aerrow lashed out with his foot and tripped Dark Ace, releasing himself from the headlock. Aerrow looked around the ground for something to fight back with, when he saw his energy blades. He picked them up and turned around just in time to block the Dark Ace's attack.**_

"_**Aerrow, give up. I won." Dark Ace grunted.**_

"_**I may be only fourteen, but I don't give up that easily."**_

"_**Fine. Than we fight to the death."**_

_**They started the fight. Swords clashing, fresh cuts being given to each rival, but in the end, one person would come out alive. Dark Ace disarmed Aerrow and once again Aerrow was on the ground, sword pointed at his throat. Aerrow in his mind was praying to the heavens for something or someone to save him. Just than a pillar came crashing down form the Cyclonian fortress. The pillar smashed and Dark Ace looked back to make sure nothing else would fall or distract him from claming victory. He looked back at Aerrow to find that he was gone. Aerrow grabbed one of his twin blades and shoved it thru Dark Ace's back. Dark Ace let out a painful scream before he fell to the ground with Aerrow's weapon still in his back. **_

"_**I won Dark Ace. Death is now your problem." Aerrow said ripping his energy blade out of Dark Ace's back.**_

"_**Silly human. I already am dead." Dark Ace said his crimson red eyes burning with hate and revenge into Aerrow's emeralds.**_

"_**W-What?" Aerrow stuttered.**_

_**Dark Ace let out a dark laugh before the Cyclonia fortress started to crumble. Aerrow looked around for an exit and found it. As he ran to it, he looked back at his rival.**_

"_**I'll be back Aerrow. And when I do come back, you will suffer."**_

_**And with that he was buried under the debris of falling rock.**_

**Aerrow shot awake. Breathing heavily.**

"**That dream or nightmare or whatever you call has been bugging me for ages." Aerrow said aloud. "If Dark Ace was going to come and get me, than shouldn't he have already. What am I saying? Dark Ace is dead."**

**Than Aerrow remembered what he said: **

"_**Silly human. I already am dead."**_

"**If he was dead than he would have to be undead, but the undead doesn't exist. And if he was undead he would be trying to kill me."**

**Aerrow shook his head getting rid of those thoughts when he heard Piper yell his name. Aerrow got off the bed and ran to the brig. Piper was sitting there with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Piper what is it?" Aerrow asked.**

"**I found out where Dr. R Melding lives."**

"**Great, where?"**

"**Terra Vapos."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Alright. Stork set a course for Vapos."**

**Finn's head perked up from a skimmer magazine he was reading.**

"**We're going to Vapos?"**

"**Yes Finn we are."**

"**Awesome. They get to see their Gomo."**

"**Finn, for the last time it's Domo." everyone said to him.**

"**Domo, Gomo, whatever."**

**Aerrow shook his head and looked out the window watching all the terras they past.**

**An hour past and the Condor landed on Vapos. As usual Stork stayed behind, while the others left to go and meet Dr. R Melding.**

"**Aerrow, what is this man is a lunatic?" Domino asked.**

**Aerrow reached out with his hand and took hers.**

"**Than I'll deal with him."**

**Domino smiled as they continued to walk.**

**Finn was waving to everyone he saw. The girls sighed and Finn did his signature 'chica-cha' move.**

"**Piper where exactly does this man live?" Aerrow asked stopping to face her.**

"**He lives ten houses down from the palace." she answered looking at the paper where she wrote down where he lived.**

"**Alright. Well there's the palace so ten doors down. That house right there." Aerrow pointed.**

**They walked a bit further until they reached the house. Aerrow knocked and a young female around eighteen opened the door.**

"**Hello." she said**

"**Hi, we're the…."**

"**Storm Hawks. Oh please come in." she said stepping the aside so they can enter. **

"**Thank you."**

**They entered the house and she led them to her living room. Her house was old and it looked as clean the palace. The girl sat on the chair and Aerrow sat across form here on the sofa, while the others searched the house.**

"**What brings you here?" she asked sitting on the edge of the sofa.**

"**Actually, we we're wondering if you could help us." Aerrow said.**

"**With what?"**

"**Do you know a Dr. R Melding?"**

"**I'm sorry, he moved a year ago." she said putting a hand on his lap.**

"**Do you know where?"**

"**He said he was moving to Terra Blizzaris for scientific reasons."**

"**Oh. Sorry to waste your time."**

**Aerrow picked her hand up and kissed.**

"**Come back anytime."**

**Aerrow called for his team and they left the house.**

"**Where to now?" Junko asked.**

"**Terra Blizzaris." Aerrow answered.**

**They all sighed and got on the Condor before it took off.**

"**Approaching Blizzaris." Stork announced.**

**The Condor laded and they were greeted by the Sky Knight, Suzy-Lu.**

"**Well if it isn't the Storm Hawks eh."**

"**Hi Suzy-Lu. We we're wondering if a man by the name of Dr. R Melding still lived on this terra?" Aerrow asked.**

"**Uh…that man left last week."**

**Aerrow sighed.**

"**Do you know where?" he asked.**

"**Zartacla."**

"**Great. Thank you for your help."**

**Everyone was back on the Condor heading to Terra Zartacla.**

**They visited every terra that Dr. R Melding was on. Now they were heading to the ruins of Cyclonia. Aerrow had shivers just thinking about what he might find there. He never told anyone about the dream he keeps having almost every night.**

"**Aerrow are you okay?" Domino asked.**

"**Fine, why?"**

"**When Harrier told us that he was heading to Cyclonia, you had a sickening look on your face."**

"**Just not use to going there and not being able to fight Dark Ace."**

"**Well didn't he get killed under lots of rocks and such?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Aerrow never told anyone on how the final battle between him and Dark Ace went down. He only told them the part where rocks came crashing down on him.**

"**We are arriving at Cyclonia." Stork announced.**

**The Condor landed and they walked off. Cyclonia was broken and dust and rock lay everywhere. Aerrow kicked up a few rocks and Finn shrieked.**

"**What is it Finn?" Aerrow asked.**

"**A boney hand under the rocks." Finn said pointing to a boney hand.**

"**It's okay Finn. Just a dead talon."**

**They started to look around Cyclonia for Dr. R Melding. They looked for an hour until Aerrow noticed a man.**

"**There." he pointed.**

**They ran to him and Aerrow tapped him on the shoulder. The man had grey short hair, pale skin and blue eyes.**

"**Excuse me sir, are you Dr. R Melding?" Aerrow asked.**

"**Yes I am."**

"**Thank god. Look we are here because we would like to know what is in the coffin on Terra Xzaminus." Aerrow said.**

"**Oh. What was in that coffin was unexplainable, unreal, undead." Dr. R Melding said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well it was dead, yes, but it moved. With no one around to touch it."**

"**Oh, creepy."**

"**And now I have found an extraordinary find."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Look for your self."**

**Aerrow looked at where Dr. R Melding was pointing and there was the body of Dark Ace, except he looked peaceful, positioned away that he wasn't in when the rocks fell on him. He was positioned with his hands crossed over his chest, lying straight. Aerrow's eyes went wide and he slowly backed away.**

"**The weird part is, is that he hasn't decade or anything. Like someone preserved him." Dr. R Melding said.**

"**Yeah weird." Aerrow said his voice nervous and shaky.**

"**Are you okay son?" Dr. R Melding asked placing a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.**

"**Just, that's my old rival. He died when rocks came crashing down on him." Aerrow said trying to hold back his fear. "Where's the rest of my team?"**

"**Looking around Cyclonia."**

"**Oh."**

**Aerrow looked at the body again and swore his eyes opened and closed as fast as a blink.**

"**Are you sure he's dead?"**

"**Positive. But do you mind if I hitch a ride back with you to Terra Atmosia, with this body?"**

"**No not at all."**

"**Thank you. My skimmer crashed landed here, and I didn't think I would ever be saved. Now help me get this body onto your ship."**

"**Alright. Finn I need your help!" Aerrow called.**

"**You dude…is that Dark Ace?" Finn asked seeing the body.**

"**Yes. We need to get it on the ship. So you take legs, I'll take arms."**

"**Hell, I'm not touching that body." Finn protested.**

"**Do this and I'll buy you that new skimmer. The Night Runner 360."**

"**What are we waiting for? Lets get this body on bored."**

**Finn took Dark Ace's legs and Aerrow took the upper half of him.**

"**You know for a guy, who wears a lot of amour, he's light." Finn said.**

"**I agree."**

**They took the body into the spare room which was for now going to be used as crypt.**

"**Thank you so much you two." Dr. R Melding said.**

"**No problem." Aerrow said.**

"**Here, Finn do you mind if the Dr. sleeps in your room tonight, while you sleep on the couch? And before you answer remember Night Runner 360."**

"**No not at all." Finn answered.**

"**Good. Dr. Finn's room is on the right hand side third door."**

"**Thank you." Dr. R Melding said.**

"**No problem. Stork set the auto pilot to Atmosia."**

"**Yes sir." Stork replied setting the auto pilot.**

**Everyone was now fast asleep in their beds. Aerrow, however, was wide awake. He was thinking about that body and how it might still be alive. Aerrow sighed an looked at Domino who was sleeping peacefully. Aerrow sighed again and slowly got out of bed, careful he didn't wake Domino. He went to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He gladly gulped it down, but spit half of it out when he saw a shadow moving in he hall way.**

"**W-Who's there?" Aerrow stuttered.**

"**Aerrow, so nice to see you again." a disoriented voice said behind him.**

**Aerrow slowly turned his head and was looking into the red eyes of Dark Ace himself.**

"**D-Dark Ace."**

"**Yes Aerrow, I said I'd be back and I am"**

"**But you were crushed."**

"**Aerrow, there's a lot you don't know about me. How old are you now?"**

"**Twenty-two."**

"**Still young."**

"**Why? How old are you?"**

"**Four thousand eight hundred and twenty-two."**

"**You can't be that old, no one lives that long."**

**Dark Ace laughed darkly and it echo thru the Condor with a demonic echo to go along with it.**

"**Aerrow, I am part of the undead."**

**Dark Ace put his arm on Aerrow's shoulder and pulled him close.**

"**What are you doing?" Aerrow asked scared.**

"**I want to savor your blood taste." **

**Dark Ace reached onto the counter and pulled a knife from it.**

"**I must not take much or scratch or bite you. You belong to the master."**

**Dark Ace took the knife and grabbed Aerrow's arm. He slowly cut across the vein in his wrist. Aerrow tried to scream but Dark Ace covered his mouth with his hand. Dark Ace put the blade down on the counter and sucked on the spot where he cut Aerrow. Aerrow watched in horror as the blood rushed from his system into Dark Ace's mouth. Aerrow's eyes became heavy and he felt his body going rigged. His eyes closed and the last thing he saw was Dark Ace's red eyes.**


	5. Dark Ace's Father

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Missing**_

Domino woke to cuddle a pillow. She cracked opened her eyelids and saw she was alone in the room.

"Aerrow." she said softly.

She got up and got dressed, pulling on her shirt she went to look for Aerrow. She checked the hanger bay, the bridge, and the engine room, but found no trace of him. Deciding he was probably in Finn's room or something, she went into the kitchen to begin breakfast. What she didn't expect was Aerrow lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. She screamed and bent beside Aerrow.

"Aerrow, wake up, please." she pleaded.

"Domino what is it?" Finn asked bursting into the kitchen.

"Aerrow is hurt."

Finn saw his best friend on the ground and he called for the rest of them. Piper bent beside him and checked his pulse.

"Is he alive?" Domino asked tears already filling her eyes.

"He is, but barley. Look he was cut by something."

"An intruder." Stork said.

"If it is, than doesn't that mean he is still on bored?" Finn asked.

"No. He probably left before day broke." Dr. R Melding said.

"How much blood do you think he lost?" Domino asked tears diminishing.

"A lot. But not enough to kill him."

"That's good."

"I'll go grab the first aid kit." Piper said getting up.

A minute went by then Piper came back caring first aid kit. She knelt beside Aerrow only to be frightened by him quickly sitting up.

"Aerrow are you okay? What happened?" Piper asked grabbing his arm.

"I think I'm fine, but the body of Dark Ace is alive." Aerrow said.

"He can only be alive if he is undead." Piper said bandaging his arm.

"He is. I remember him drinking from me."

"Than why didn't he kill you?"

"Because he said I belong to the master."

All was quiet for a moment until Piper spoke.

"There you're all banged up."

"Thank you."

Aerrow stood up and looked at the counter, looking furiously for the knife the Dark Ace cut him with. No such luck. Aerrow ran to the room the Dark Ace's body was placed in. Looking at the body that lay on an examination table, Aerrow looked closely at the body, seeing that Ace had blood on the corners of his mouth. Aerrow was about to run and tell the others until the door shut and locked on him.

"Aerrow. Nice of you to visit me." Dark Ace said sitting up and eyeing the Sky Knight.

"You know, we're getting rid of you the moment the rest of the team find out what you are." Aerrow said gathering all the bravery he had.

"Aerrow, Aerrow, Aerrow. I am very disappointed in you."

"Why?"

"You have not figured out what's in the coffin." Dark Ace said getting off the table and walking closer to Aerrow.

"How would you know what's in it?"

"Because, I was there when my father was put in it for the first time."

"Your father is what's in that coffin?"

"Yes. Leader of Vampires and the fiercest of them all."

Aerrow's eyes widened in shock and fear as Ace stepped closer to him.

"Aerrow, don't worry. My revenge will come and it will be sweet."

Aerrow knew if he screamed for help, then Ace would act dead and his team would think he went paranoid and insane. So Aerrow did the only thing he could do. Taking out his twin blades and igniting them he slowly stepped forward.

"I see you're willing to fight."

"Damn right I am."

"Well this fight will have to wait."

Dark Ace walked back to the examination table and laid back on it, in the same position he was in earlier. Aerrow walked slowly over to him, blades still in hand, and looked at his mouth. The blood was gone. Aerrow put his blades away and the door opened. Aerrow calmly walked out of it and was met by Domino.

"Where'd you go?" she asked hugging him.

"To see Ace's body. Turns out I was dreaming it happened and must of cut myself while dreaming." Aerrow said returning the hug.

"Well be more careful."

"I will."

They broke the hug and walked to the rest of them.

"Approaching, Terra Atmosia." Stork Announced.

"Thank you Storm Hawks. I am in your debt." Dr. R Melding said.

He entered the room and thru a white blanket over the body of Dark Ace and wheeled it out of the Condor.

"You're welcome!" Aerrow called after him.

"Now that the body's gone, what we gonna do?" Finn asked.

"I don't know."

"Well we know that what ever is in that coffin is dead." Piper said.

"Undead." Aerrow replied.

"How do you know?"

"What's inside is Dark Ace's father. Leader of all Vampires."

"Now all of a sudden you believe in vampires?"

"Yes."

Everyone looked at Aerrow and laughed.

"You really had us fooled Aerrow." Finn said sitting on the couch.

"I'm not kidding." Aerrow defended.

"I believe you Aerrow." Stork said.

"Tank you."

"You said it yourself. Vampires don't exist" Junko said.

"Well I take it back. They do."

Everyone once again started to laugh.

Night fell over the Condor. The Condor was resting on Terra Atmosia. It was a foggy night and a full moon was out. Aerrow was sitting on the couch, Domino reading on the couch beside Aerrow, Finn leaning against the wall talking to Junko, Radarr resting on Pipers lap, and Stork was checking the controls.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"Maybe we could go and look for Aerrow's vampire." Finn said sarcastically.

Aerrow got up from the place on his couch and opened the hatch.

"Where are you going?" Domino asked looking up from her book.

"For a walk." Aerrow answered.

Domino shot up from the couch and dropped the book, running and grabbing Aerrow's arm.

"Aerrow, I had my vision again and you went for a night walk and you were attacked by something, I don't know what, and then it ends." Domino said.

"I'll be fine." he said.

He kissed her lips and released himself from her grip and walked down the hatch.

"Be careful." Domino whispered as he disappeared into the fog.


	6. Stage One: Hunger

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Stage One: Hunger**_

Aerrow walked around almost the whole terra, before he started to walk back to the Condor.

'_I can't believe they don't believe me._' Aerrow thought. '_I never lied to them and what would give them the idea that I'm joking? Even Domino doesn't believe me. Well I can't force them. Sooner or later they'll see._'

Aerrow was too deep in thought to see a shadow standing in front of him. He smacked into it and stumbled back a bit. He looked up and saw red eyes, pale skin, and hair so dark it had a green hue.

"A young man out for a midnight stroll." he said.

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked fearing for his life.

"I am the leader of all vampires. Their master, you could say."

"So that's what Dark Ace meant." Aerrow thought aloud.

"So you have met my son."

"I have and he's a basterd."

The vampire's eyes started to glow red and Aerrow started to get more frightened by the second.

"Do not insult my son."

The vampire lashed out and Aerrow dodged. He reached behind and took out his energy blades and ignited them.

"So you want to fight? Okay, let's fight." Aerrow said.

They started to fight each other and the vampire was winning. Aerrow soon got tired and found himself unarmed and pinned against a wall. The vampire smelled Aerrow's aroma and ran his finger down Aerrow's neck.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-two." Aerrow answered his voice shaky.

"Good. Young blood tastes so good."

He titled Aerrow's neck and licked the spot where he was going to bite. Aerrow shuddered and kicked the vampire back. He picked up his blades before he lunged at the vampire. The vampire dodged, but not before giving Aerrow three scratches on his chest that were bleeding, but slowly fading. The blood seeped thru Aerrow's torn shirt and onto the ground, where Aerrow was on his hands and knees, panting. He looked around, but saw no sign of the vampire. He stood and tried to feel the scratches but were completely gone. He shrugged his shoulders and put away his blades and started to walk back to the Condor again.

When he got back to the Condor, Finn was waiting on the bridge reading his skimmer magazine. Aerrow walked on and closed the hatch, causing Finn to look up. He immediately dropped the magazine and ran to his friends side.

"Aerrow, are you okay? What happened?" Finn asked seeing the torn shirt and blood stain but no scratches.

"Yeah, fine Finn." Aerrow said.

"But your shirt…."

"Caught it on a bush, right now I just want to sit down." Aerrow said slowly making his way to the couch.

He sat down and started to rub his temples. Finn's eyes held worry for his friend. Aerrow looked up and forced a smile.

"I'm fine Finn." he said. "Just a headache."

It was more than a headache but he wouldn't tell Finn what happened.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Than I'm going to head to bed." Finn said picking up the magazine.

Finn left to his room and Aerrow laid down on the couch trying to ignore the major headache he had.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself.

He looked at the clock on the Condor's wall and it was around midnight.

"I should head to bed." he told himself.

He got off the bed and slowly walked to his room. There he found Domino asleep. He smiled and took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. There he climbed into the bed and fell into a painful sleep.

The next morning Aerrow was the last one up. He sat up in bed and looked around. He figured last night was a horrible nightmare, and he was dreaming that he had been scratched and attacked by a vampire. He looked at Domino's pillow and found a note that read,

_Dear Aerrow,_

_The team and I went out for breakfast. I wanted to wake you, but Finn told_

_us what happened last night, so I decided to let you sleep. In case you're wondering, we are still on terra Atmosia._

_Love you lots._

_Domino._

Aerrow looked away from the note and to the floor where he found his

bloody shirt. Yep. To his disliking, it wasn't a dream.

"Well. I might as well eat before they get back." Aerrow said to himself as

he got up.

He went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Naturally, it was almost empty, except for expired milk, Piper's Sand Cakes and a very bloody piece of raw meat. Aerrow sighed and took the meat, hoping to cook it. But before he got to the stove, the sent of it flooded his senses. He looked down at it and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He smelt it and took a small bite out of it. Expecting to gag or spit it out, he did the opposite. He ate it and liked it. Aerrow, kept eating it and eating it, until it was gone. All that was left was blood dripping down the corners of his mouth and blood on his chest.

"Okay. That was strange, but I'm sure lots of people like raw meat." Aerrow said in denial.

So, before the others got back, he quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower. The water turned red from the blood as Aerrow washed his body clean. Once the shower was over, Aerrow changed into his normal attire. When he came out of the room he was attacked, with a hug from Domino.

"Hi Aerrow." she said.

"Hi, how was breakfast?" he asked picking her up bridle style and walking to the bridge.

"Good. How do you feel?"

Aerrow placed her on the couch and sat beside her, placing her arm around her.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking away from her.

"I mean last night. Finn said you came back with a torn shirt, blood on it, but no marks or scratches and a headache." Domino said taking Aerrow's chin making him look at her.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Domino looked at him with a suspicious look before letting go of his chin. Aerrow stood and walked from the bridge and they heard a bedroom door close.

"What's wrong with him?" Domino asked no one in particular.

But Stork answered anyway.

"He has mind worms."


	7. Stage two: Thirst

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Stage Two: Thirst **_

Days went by and Aerrow was acting normal again. Then sometimes he would have a breakdown as soon as someone said blood, or if he saw it. Didn't matter if it was on a TV screen or not. He flipped when he saw or heard of it. Stork thought he had mind worms, Junko thought he was sick, Finn thought he was going insane, Piper thought he was reacting from to much stress and Domino thought he was hiding something. One day everything seemed completely normal. Piper was working on her crystals, Finn, tuning his guitar, Junko helping Stork tune up the Condor, Radarr was having a nap, Domino writing a story and Aerrow was reading. Aerrow flipped thru the pages, before he smelt something so good, his mouth was watering. He couldn't quite place what it smelt like, but it was driving him wild. Eventually he looked up from the book and looked around.

"Do you smell that?" Aerrow asked Finn, who was sitting right beside him.

Finn stopped and sniffed the air.

"No. Why? Do you smell something?"

"Yeah. Something really, _really_ good."

Finn shrugged and went back to tuning his guitar.

Aerrow kept smelling the air. Soon he followed his nose. He got closer to Finn and closer, and closer, until he was smelling Finn's neck.

Finn looked at him.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?" Finn asked trying to push Aerrow away.

"You smell so good Finn." Aerrow said taking Finn's neck in his hand, pulling it closer to him.

"Um…thank you. Now Aerrow let go."

Aerrow shook his head and jumped back as he realized how close he was to Finn.

"Sorry Finn. I just……I don't know." Aerrow said.

He buried his face in his hands. Finn set his guitar to rest against the couch as he scooted closer to Aerrow.

"Aerrow, buddy. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. We've been friends for ages." Finn said putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I can Finn. I mean I want to, but I don't want to….ah, who am I kidding? I've already freaked you and the rest out. But when I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" Aerrow asked looking the blond in the eyes.

Finn nodded.

Aerrow took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was scratched by the master vampire. I think it doesn't matter if he bites or scratches you. It only matters if he reaches your blood. I think I'm turning into a vampire."

Finn eyes widened and he backed away from Aerrow. Aerrow turned his head and reached his hand out.

"Please Finn. Don't leave. I need a friend right now and you seem to be the person who isn't afraid of me. Please."

"You know. We have been friends for ages, and you stuck through with me when I was part monster, so I'll stick with you when you're turning into a….."

"Monster." Aerrow finished.

"I wasn't going to say that?"

Aerrow looked at him.

"Okay. Maybe I was."

"Finn, I want you to look over me. If I do anything suspicious, you know, vampire like, then I want you to give me this."

Aerrow reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Finn took it and looked at it.

"What is it?" Finn asked tapping the syringe.

"Sleeping liquid. It puts me to sleep once I lay down. So make me lay down once you give it to me. Okay?"

"Okay." Finn said unsurely. "Will you die?"

"No. I mean like a normal sleep."

"Oh. Good."

"Now here comes Piper. Remember. Stay quiet about this whole thing."

Finn nodded.

Then Piper came in. She sat down beside Aerrow and got close to him.

"Aerrow, could I maybe, throw a party?"

"A party."

Aerrow thought of all those people, and all the blood.

"Can I?" Piper asked again regaining Aerrow's attention.

"Ah, sure. How many people are you inviting?"

"Not many. Only around fifty."

"Fifty!?" both Aerrow and Finn asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Aerrow. Bye Finn."

Piper stood and walked over to her room a big smile plastered on her face.

"A party. All that blood. Running through their veins. Pumping, fresh, warm…"

"Aerrow."

"Sorry. I think the process is getting quicker."

"Well, you have me here. So no need to worry."

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem."

Aerrow stood and walked to the kitchen, looking for something to eat, other then blood. The Domino came in holding her wrist and looking through the cupboards.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" he asked.

"I cut it, when I was sending out invitations for Pipers party." she answered, pulling out a draw.

"Paper cut?"

"Yeah. A bad one. See."

She held out her hand to him and it was bleeding. Not bad, but enough to make Aerrow want to drink the life out of her.

"Ouch. That looks bad." Aerrow said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a band aid and handing it to her.

She opened the wrapper and placed it on her wrist. Aerrow was happy that it covered the smell of blood.

"Thanks Aerrow." she said before kissing him.

"You're welcome. So, when is Piper's party?"

"Tonight."

Aerrow blinked and looked at her.

"What?"

"Tonight."

Aerrow swallowed.

"Oh, great,"

With that, Aerrow turned on his heels and left.

The night was beautiful. He moon shimmered as did the stars. A few

clouds hovered in the brisk night sky. Everything peaceful, that is except

for the Condor's light's and music playing. The Condor was flooded with

girls. Finn was in his glory. Hitting on girls, girls hitting on him. But then

he remembered that Aerrow was turning into a creature of the night and

wanting to suck the blood from their necks. So, as much as he could, he

tried to pay attention to Aerrow, to make sure he was not going to be killing

anyone. But then he did notice Aerrow hang around one girl, and he kept

getting close to her neck. The girl blushed and thought Aerrow was hitting

on her. Soon he took her into a private room and Finn followed. Aerrow

pushed her up against a wall and started to kiss her. He moved from her lips

to her neck, bringing his hand up to her neck and cutting a thin line on her

neck, with his nail. He quickly brought his mouth to the blood and began

drinking. Finn took out the needle and ran into the room, stabbing it into

Aerrow's arm, injecting the liquid into his blood. Aerrow screamed and

Finn pushed the girl out. He closed and locked the door, before fighting

with Aerrow to get him to lay down. He did and Aerrow passed out. Finn

sighed and knew, this probably wasn't going to be the last time he would

have to inject Aerrow, with the sleeping liquid.


	8. Third and Final Stage: Changing

_Chapter 8_

_Third and Final Stage: Changing_

**Aerrow slept through the whole day and woke, with a massive headache. He sat up and tried to remember what happened, although he wished he hadn't. He remembered the girl and the blood. He also remembered Finn stopping him.**

"**Good. You're awake."**

**Aerrow turned his head and saw Finn standing by the door.**

"**Yeah. But my head is aching. Thanks for stopping me." he said.**

"**No problem."**

"**What about the girl? Does Domino know? Does the girl remember?" Aerrow asked in a rush.**

"**Whoa, calm down dude. The girl doesn't remember a thing. I just told her she fell and hit her head, scratching her neck and Domino has no idea."**

**Aerrow blew a sigh of relief.**

"**But you, dude, look awful."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, you have really pale skin and when I went to see if you were still alive, your skin was cold as ice."**

"**Get me a mirror."**

**Finn went to the desk and handed Aerrow a hand mirror. Aerrow looked into it and he looked like the living dead. He had dark circles under his eyes, really pale skin and a light red color in his eyes.**

"**I do look awful."**

"**Yeah. Plus the scratches are coming back." Finn said pointing to Aerrow's chest.**

**Aerrow looked down and indeed. The scratches were coming back.**

"**What does that mean?" Aerrow asked.**

"**No idea dude."**

"**Well I suppose I should get up."**

"**Yeah."**

**Finn turned and left the room, leaving Aerrow to get up. He did. He got dressed and walked down to the bridge.**

"**Hey Aerrow." Domino said.**

**She got up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on Aerrow's arm, but jumped away felling the coldness of his unusually pale skin.**

"**Aerrow, are you feeling okay?" she asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm just still tired."**

"**You sure? Do you want to lay back down?"**

"**No. I'm fine. Really."**

"**Okay."**

**Domino sat back down and Aerrow leaned against the wall. He watched his team talk and laugh, but he felt strangely out of place. Like he didn't belong. As if he wasn't home, as if this wasn't his family. Then again, they wouldn't be much longer since he was becoming a creature of the night. A blood sucking monster. Aerrow sighed, catching Pipers attention. She walked to Aerrow and lightly touched his arm, grabbing his attention.**

"**Oh. Hi Piper."**

"**Hi. You sure you're okay?"**

"**Yeah. Just thinking."**

"**About what?"**

"**Stuff."**

"**Stuff? That's it? Stuff?"**

"**Yeah. Pretty much." Aerrow smiled.**

**Piper smiled back and hugged him, before walking back to the group. Aerrow, on the other hand, was disgusted with himself. It took all his will power to not reach down and cut her neck with his nail and drink the sweet blood. The warm, sweet, juicy, red blood. Aerrow's mouth was starting to water at the thought. **

"**Ah!" he yelled causing everyone to look at him.**

**Aerrow smiled sheepishly and took off to the bedroom. He slammed the door and locked it. He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands.**

"**Aerrow. The change will go a lot faster if you allow it. But it will go slower and more stressful if you fight it."**

**Aerrow looked up and saw Dark Ace's red eyes.**

"**What are you doing here? I thought Dr. R Melding was looking after you."**

"**He was. But for a old man he hand some good blood." Ace said.**

**He licked his lips of the memory.**

"**You disgust me." Aerrow said turning his head in the opposite direction.**

"**But Aerrow, it's who we are. We aren't normal anymore. We are creatures of the night. We drink blood from humans. You shouldn't be disgusted. And if I'm right, you have already tasted the delectable taste of blood."**

"**Yes. But I can't help it. This vampire stuff is so new to me. Before I met your father and got bit, I thought vampires were myths. But now I feel…." Aerrow's voice trailed off.**

"**Alone? Like you don't have a family or a home? Do you feel like when you tell somebody what's going on with you, you feel like they are drifting away? As if you are a monster?"**

"**Yes." Aerrow said barley above a whisper.**

**Aerrow's eyes filled with tears and he let them spill out, sliding down his cheek. Ace sat beside him and watched Aerrow cry. He watched as more and more tears spilled out of Aerrow's eyes. But soon the quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door.**

"**Aerrow? It's us. Your family. Can we come in?" Pipers voice came from **

**the other side of the door.**

**Aerrow was about to stand, but he collapsed on the bed in a massive amount of pain flooding his body. Ace smirked and opened the door. His smirk grew wider at the shocked faces of the Storm Hawks.**

"**D-Dark Ace." Finn stuttered.**

"**Good day, Storm Hawks." Ace said. "Or good evening."**

**Domino looked past Ace and saw Aerrow struggling and thrashing violently around. The Storm Hawks past Ace and ran to Aerrow's side. As soon as they got to his side, Aerrow went still. Domino pressed a hand to his chest and felt nothing. No heart beat and his chest was still.**

"**Aerrow's dead." she said.**

**The Storm Hawks cried. But it ended when Dark Ace started laughing maniacally.**

"**What's so funny?" Junko asked.**

"**Aerrow is dead. But not fully. He is what I am. A….."**

"**Vampire." the rest of them finished in unison.**

"**Exactly."**

"**So Aerrow was telling the truth. There was a vampire in the coffin. Oh this is my fault. I shouldn't have let him go for that walk." Domino said.**

"**It was no ones fault. Life or the afterlife takes strange courses."**

**Everyone looked to the bed and Aerrow was there eyes closed and tapping his hand against the head board.**

"**Aerrow?" Finn asked.**

**Aerrow opened his eyes and the iris was now completely red. A nice maroon colour, much like Dark Ace's eye colour. His skin was now as white as a ghost, the vampire sexual attraction was kicking in as Piper and Domino were almost passing out from Aerrow's looks. Then Aerrow sat up and yawned. There all of them could see two long sharp fangs were replacing Aerrow's canine teeth. Aerrow stood and Dark Ace placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. Ace titled Aerrow's head and sunk his teeth into Aerrow's neck. He drank the blood that was left in Aerrow's veins. Once Aerrow was sucked clean, Ace cut his wrist and blood dripped out of it. He put his wrist up to Aerrow's mouth and Aerrow began sucking. The Storm Hawks were disgusted and intrigued at the same time. Once Ace felt Aerrow had enough he took his wrist away. Aerrow whined, but stood tall beside Dark Ace.**

"**I'm confused. What just happened?" Junko asked.**

"**Stupid mortal. I drank Aerrow's blood so his veins were empty and waiting for new blood to come. So I cut my wrist and fed him my blood. Once the blood of another vampire enters a bloodless vampire, the vampire ends up becoming a slave or child of the vampire that fed the bloodless vampire, blood. Get that?" **

"**No." they all said in unison. Including Aerrow.**

"**Huh. Basically Aerrow is my slave or child. Metaphorically speaking."**

"**So does Aerrow do what you say?" Piper asked.**

"**He doesn't **_**have **_**to but he most likely will. Now come Aerrow. We have a lot to do." Ace said.**

**With that Ace grabbed Aerrow's arm an in the speed of light disappeared down the hall. Leaving the Storm Hawks afraid, sad and betrayed.**


	9. Dark Ace's Family

_Chapter 9_

_Dark Ace's Family_

**Once Aerrow and Dark Ace stopped and Aerrow could see, he saw they had stopped in front of a very old mansion.**

"**Ace, why are we here?" Aerrow asked.**

"**I think you mean where are we."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well Aerrow, we are at my families house. We are here to stay."**

"**Hold up. Your family lives here?"**

"**Yes."**

**Before Aerrow could protest Ace grabbed his arm again and dashed into the house. Once he stopped Aerrow looked around at the room they were in. He was guessing it was a living room. It had black walls, blood red carpet and lots of old antique furniture.**

"**Ah my sons."**

**Aerrow looked toward the voice and saw the same vampire that gave him the curse. The master vamp.**

"**Father."**

**Ace let go of Aerrow's arm, placed a hand on his non beating heart and bowed his head. The other vampire did the same. They stood tall again and the master vampire looked at Aerrow.**

"**My other son." he said.**

**He did what he did to Ace and Aerrow tried to copy. But he felt strange doing it. It was like bowing to Master Cyclonis before she died. Once they stood Aerrow felt short. His height was 5'9, Ace looked about 6 feet and the other vampire looked about 6'3.**

"**Sir-"**

"**Call me father."**

**Aerrow was breathless. Someone was telling him to call them father. Ever since Aaron died Aerrow wanted a father or at least a father figure, but he was hoping he would be human. Aerrow was also thinking that he himself would be human. But no. Aerrow was a fully changed vampire and a vampire was telling him to call him father. Good enough for Aerrow.**

"**Father. Why are you living in such a old house."**

"**Because, Aerrow, **_**we**_** live here because it is a nice dark gothic like place."**

"**Oh."**

"**Are you alright?" Dark Ace asked.**

"**Yes. Just…..I finally feel like I belong in a long time."**

**It was true. He may have called the Storm Hawks his family, but he felt like an outcast. He didn't know why but he always felt distant. But now he felt like he was where he belonged. He felt at home.**

"**Well Aerrow, we are your family now. Forget about the mortals. They are only our blood dolls. And when one of us is threatened we all attack and kill who threatened them." Father said.**

**Aerrow nodded.**

"**Now. Let us eat. Aerrow come with me." Dark Ace said.**

**Aerrow followed Ace until they came to a room. Then, all at once, the smell of blood flooded Aerrow's senses. Ace opened the door and there was seven humans. Tied and chained to the wall. Whining and whimpering. Eyes pleading for help.**

"**Sky Knight help us." one man said.**

"**He is no Sky Knight of yours."**

**Ace reached to the back of Aerrow's uniform and ripped the metal hawk right off his clothes. Ace threw the hawk at the man who spoke and it hit him in the head. Ace then walked up to him and slit his throat with his finger nail. Drinking up the blood from the mans neck. Aerrow knew he should of felt sorry for the man, but instead he felt insulted. Insulted that he was called a Sky Knight.**

"**Go ahead Aerrow. Take your pick from any of these blood pumping humans."**

**Aerrow nodded and chose the guy beside the dead one. The man was crying and pleading to live. Aerrow laughed and was surprised at how powerful and demonic it sounded. He titled the mans neck and bit into it. His fangs went deep into his neck drinking the sweet blood. Once Aerrow drank the man dry, he felt more strong and fast. He felt as if he would be able to carry two Wallops at once.**

"**How do you feel?" Ace asked.**

"**I feel…..stronger and faster."**

"**Good. It means that you are used to the blood."**

"**I do love the taste."**

"**Good. Now come. Father and you need to talk about a few things."**

"**Okay."**

"**We have to help Aerrow. We need him back. He is our Sky Knight and part of our family. We need to get Aerrow back to human." Domino sobbed.**

"**I know but how?" Finn asked.**

"**No idea, but I'm shocked that you knew this and didn't tell any of us." Piper said.**

"**Aerrow told me to keep it a secret. He wanted to tell, but he…..I don't know why he wanted to keep it a secret."**

"**But why didn't he tell me? We are dating." Domino asked as she wiped her eyes.**

"**I guess he didn't want to scare you. Or anyone."**

"**Makes sense. But how do we get him human again?" Junko asked Piper.**

"**I don't know. Allow me to read up on it."**

**And with that, Piper left to find a cure or something.**

**Aerrow was walking behind Father taking in everything that he saw. It was defiantly an old house, but strangely felt like home. **

"**How do you feel about being a vampire Aerrow?" Father asked snapping Aerrow out of his trance.**

"**I feel strange, but yet normal. Father. Why do we call you F ather?"**

"**Because. Ace or Steffen-"**

"**Wait, Ace's real name is Steffen?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Whoa."**

"**Now as I was saying, Steffen is truly my real son. I sent him out in the world to look around for my other blood son. But he sadly died. Now Aerrow, do you question why you've always felt out of place?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, you have the spirit of my dead son."**

"**What?!"**

"**You are a reincarnation of him. You sound, look and act like him."**

"**I'm your son?"**

"**One of them, yes."**

"**Then who was Aaron?"**

"**Your birth father, but I am your true father. Aaron and your other mother were just a portal to bring you back to me. That is why I brought you to this room."**

**Father opened two large wooden doors and Aerrow walked in. What he saw was enough to make him faint. There were really old pictures of Steffen, Father and a boy who looked to much like Aerrow when he was fourteen and the way he was now as a vampire both mixed into one. He had a tousled mop of blood red coloured hair, maroon coloured eyes, pale skin and a old fashion outfit. Aerrow was shocked beyond belief.**

"**What was his name?" Aerrow asked.**

"**His name was Harrow. Much like yours, just you have an 'A' and 'E' at the beginning of your name."**

**Aerrow looked at the rest of the pictures and noticed one had a picture of two females with the rest of them.**

"**Who are they?"**

"**They are our mother and sister brother." Steffen said walking up beside Aerrow.**

"**What happened to them?" Aerrow asked.**

"**They are away at the moment but should me home very soon. They will be very pleased to see you, Harrow."**

**Aerrow looked at Steffen.**

"**You called me Harrow." Aerrow said.**

"**Sorry."**

"**No. Don't be sorry. I like the name. Since I am him."**

"**You're willing to change your name and give up your old life?"**

"**Yes. My name is Harrow. Not Aerrow."**

**After those words were spoken, Aerrow felt the world lift from his shoulders. He felt loved and cared for. He truly did feel like Harrow.**

"**Steffen!" a girl screeched launching herself into Steffen's arms.**

"**Jewel." Steffen said hugging the young woman back. **

**She had long wavy black hair, red eyes and pale skin.**

"**I've missed you so much." she said.**

"**As have I. But, Jewel look. Harrow is home."**

**Jewel parted from Steffen and looked at Harrow. She furrowed her brows at him before launching at him in a hug.**

"**Is it truly you Harrow?" she asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**We all have missed you Harrow." a women said.**

**She looked exactly like Aerrow's mother. She had long straight red hair, emerald eyes, with a rend tint to them and a mild skin tone.**

"**Mother, Harrow is home." Steffen said.**

**Harrow felt very happy. He now had a family. One that he belonged with. But it the very back of his mind he wished he could have his old life back.**

"**Now. Day is breaking. We all need rest. So all of you please go to bed. Harrow will stay with you, Steffen." Father said.**

"**Yes. Come Harrow."**

**Steffen grabbed Harrow's arm and sped of down the hall. They entered a room that looked exactly like Steffen's room on what used to be Cyclonia. Black walls, with a fluffy blood red carpet, a large double bed in the shape of a coffin, and one huge window that was covered by black curtains. On the walls hung pictures of family and death.**

"**Sleep Harrow. I usually go on patrol for a while and pick up stuff for us to eat."**

**Steffen turned to Harrow and grasped his arms around him in a hug as Harrow returned it.**

"**It's good to have you home."**

"**It's good to be home."**

"**Now go to bed. Sleep well, brother." Steffen let go of Harrow and he disappeared out of the room leaving Harrow alone. He crawled under the covers of the nice soft bed and fell asleep dreaming peacefully of his new family.**

"**Who would have a cloak on in this heat?" Finn asked looking out of the big window on the bridge.**

"**Someone who doesn't like the day perhaps." Piper said oblivious that what she said trigged Domino's brain.**

"**Vampire." she said.**

"**What?" Junko asked**

"**Think about it. He is wearing a black cloak that attracts heat, but is wearing it to keep the sun off of his skin and if you look at his this way he has red eyes and raven black hair. Think about it."**

"**Dark Ace." the rest of the team said together.**

"**Exactly. He could probably tell us where Aerrow is."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Junko and Finn. Go and knock him over the head then bring him back here and throw him in the unbreakable metal cage Stork made." Piper ordered.**

"**Yes ma'am." the two said saluting, then walking off. **

"**I hate the sun. Why can't darkness stay forever?" Steffen asked himself, as he observed the townsfolk wondering which few he should take home for dinner. **

**As he was thinking a wallop came up behind him holding a metal bar in his hands. Once the wallop came to close, Steffen spun around and punched the wallop in the stomach, knocking him back a ways. As he was about to finish the wallop of a blond male crept behind him and hit him over the head with another piece of metal, rendering him unconscious. The wallop stood and picked up Steffen, carrying him into a big metal airship…..**


	10. Steffen went Missing?

_Chapter 10_

_Steffen Went Missing?!_

**As night approached Harrow woke to be alone in the room.**

"**Steffen?" he called into the silence.**

**The silence broke when a knock was heard.**

"**Harrow? Are you in there? Harrow?"**

**It was Father calling his name.**

"**Yes, Father. You may come in." **

**Father burst into the room followed by Mother and Jewel.**

"**What is it? Where's Steffen?" Harrow asked hoping out of bed.**

**Father handed him a newspaper that headlines made his non beating heart sink.**

**Dark Ace: Captured by the Storm Hawks.**

"How? When?" Harrow asked.

"Last night. Not sure how. But they say they plan to torture him until he tells them where Aerrow is." Mother said.

Harrow almost forgot that his old name was Aerrow, but that name was dead. His name is and was Harrow.

Steffen opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"I should of heard him coming." he said to himself as he stood.

Then he realized he was in a cage.

"You're awake good." a female said.

He stood still and looked toward the voice, mouth twisting into a smirk as he saw the Storm Hawks coming toward the cage.

"Ah, Storm Hawks, good evening."

"Yes. Where's Aerrow?" Domino asked.

"Who?"

"Aerrow. The person you always try to kill."

"Doesn't ring any bells."

"Cut the bullshit Dark Ace. You know very well where and who he is." Finn said.

"Now you bring a man named Dark Ace into this conversation. Make up your mind. Are we talking about Aerrow or Dark Ace?" Steffen said inwardly smirking, seeing the confusion on the Storm Hawks face.

"You're Dark Ace." Piper said.

"You must have me mistaken. My name is Steffen Dracin. My family consists of my Father, Mother, Jewel and Harrow."

"But….but…I'm confused." Finn said.

"Who is the smartest person out of you six?"

"Me." Piper said.

"Piper. Have you ever heard of my last name in a book or such?"

"Yes. In a history book. You and your family were the most feared creatures in Atmos, until your father got caught and tortured to death, while the rest of your family went into hiding while you worked for Cyclonis's father. Then Harrow, the youngest of your family, died at age

twenty-two….."

"I'll stop you there. You're right up too about moat feared creatures in Atmos. The history of Atmos has been altered upon my family. My father gave in to sleep for a couple of years. So he did that so he wouldn't be disturbed. Then he woke thanks to the three teenagers. As you know I was supposed to be dead, but the doctor found me and then you found him and he asked for a ride and Harrow said yes. But yes it is true Harrow died, but he's back…."

"And, once the family is back together Atmos will surely crumble." Piper finished.

"Now you act as if that's a bad thing." Steffen said, a dark chuckle escaping his throat.

"Wait. What does your family have to do with Aerrow?" Domino asked.

Steffen sighed and looked all of them in the eyes keeping their attention.

"Piper. Describe to me what Harrow looked like."

"Okay. He used to have a tousled mop of bright red hair, emerald green eyes, a mild skin tone and completed the change at age twenty-two."

"Does that remained you of anyone?" Steffen asked folding his arms across his chest.

The Storm Hawks thought for a moment before something in there mind snapped.

"Harrow is Aerrow!" the Storm Hawks yelled.

"Very good."

"But you said Harrow died at twenty-two. How can Aerrow be Harrow?" Stork asked.

"Harrow died by being murdered. So Aaron, Aerrow's birth father, was a portal for Harrow to be reborn. Ever since Aerrow was born we have been watching over him. Now that he is twenty-two, we told him the truth and he has agreed to forget his old life and take the name of Harrow."

As Steffen completed his sentence the intruder alarm went off. The Storm Hawks ran to the hanger bay and was greeted by, Mother, Father and Jewel.

"Where is my son?!" Father asked, power overwhelming the Storm Hawks as they fell to their knees quivering. "Well? Is my question going to be answered?"

"In the spare room. In a cage." Domino answered clinging onto Finn and Piper.

"What?! Why you worthless mortal you'll be dead in a minute if…."

"Father, please. Allow them to speak."

The voice that once lead them through good and bad, was a lot stronger and powerful, then it had ever been. Harrow walked past Father and knelt done in front of Domino, as she hurled herself into his arms. Harrow, however, did nothing. He just looked at her and she backed away with tears in her eyes.

"Father. They will show you where Steffen is."

"Good."

The Storm Hawks stood and lead Father, Mother and Jewel to where Steffen was. But Domino and Harrow stayed behind. Harrow was looking out the window into the night.

"Aer….Harrow?" Domino asked, afraid if she used Harrow's old name.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? What happened to Aerrow? My boyfriend. The one I loved."

"He's gone. My name is Harrow and I belong with my family."

"We are your family."

"No. I'm a vampire. I need a vampire family, that knows my needs."

Domino sighed and thought she'd never get to him. Then she thought of something. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him closer. They broke the kiss and Domino smiled pulling Harrow to the couch and pushing him down to sit on it. She sat beside him and they began making out, their tongues battling each other.

"Domino!" Junko said shocked that she was kissing the enemy.

Domino's eyes went wide and she broke away from Harrow. Harrow turned his head and looked at Junko.

"It's rude to interrupt." Harrow said standing and walking to Father who appeared in the room with Steffen standing beside him.

"Now that we have all of our family together, I think we all should leave." Mother said, placing both hands on Harrow's shoulders.

"Yes. And if I ever catch you threatening or trying to hurt any of our family, especially young Harrow, then I will rip your throats out and let the blood wash over me." Father said.

Then, in a flash, Father, Mother and Jewel disappeared, leaving Harrow and Steffen alone with the Storm Hawks.

"Hold on a second Steffen, I want to say goodbye." Harrow said looking at Steffen with a hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time, Harrow." Steffen said walking over to the window.

"Harrow?" Finn said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really have to go?" Domino asked.

"Yes. I need to be with my actual family." Harrow said hanging his head low.

"But you need to be with us. We love you, I love." Domino said grabbing his chin and lifting it up to face her.

"I….I….I don't want to hurt you. If I say I love you, then I have to leave. But I do. I truly love you."

Harrow leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Domino had tears spill out of her eyes as he pulled away.

"Harrow, we must leave. Dawn is breaking. And if the sun touches your skin, it will burn." Steffen said.

"Yes."

Harrow kissed Domino again before Steffen grabbed his arm and the two went speeding off. All was quiet for a moment, before Piper spoke up.

"Aerrow's in trouble." she said standing holding a book in her hands.

"What? Why?" Domino asked rushing to her side.

"Aerrow isn't Harrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Steffen or Dark Ace told us Aerrow was Harrow, then my brain started thinking. I read up some more on the subject and Harrow looks like Aerrow, but Harrow needs another vampire body to live in, control. So Aerrow's 'family' choose him, because him and Harrow look so much alike, for Harrow to control. I'm not sure if Steffen knows, because it looks like he likes Aerrow as a brother. We have to warn him that they're using him to bring Harrow back."

"But he won't believe us. He's too happy being with his 'perfect family'." Finn said.

"Then maybe we can get Dark Ace's help. Maybe he will believe us and get Aerrow to believe him." Domino said.

"We could try, but how do we get a hold of him?" Junko asked.

"Good question……."

"I can get a hold of him." Stork said.

"How?"

"Radio. I know the connection to almost every radio in the Atmos."

"Then contact him."

"Already did."

Domino smiled and took the radio. She waited a minute before Steffen's voice was heard.

"What?"

He sounded irritated, but what else is new.

"Steffen we need to talk to you." Domino said with as much seriousness in her voice as she could muster.

"What?" he asked again, but his voice had softened.

"Aerrow's in trouble."

In the blink of an eye, Steffen was standing right behind her.

"What kind of trouble?"

Domino squealed and jumped forward.

"Do you really care for Aerrow as a brother?" Finn asked.

Steffen turned around and glared at Finn.

"Of course I do."

"Then you should know he's in great danger."

"Why?"

Domino sighed and told Steffen everything. Steffen sat on the couch and looked at Domino without blinking.

"So….do you believe us?"

"Yes." Steffen said finally looking away from her. "I will help Aerrow."

Steffen stood and walked onto the flight deck.

"Thank you for the warning." he said before disappearing off the deck.


	11. Resurrecting Harrow

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Resurrecting Harrow**_

As Steffen reached his home, he noticed that Harrow was sitting outside watching the sun slowly rise.

"Aerrow, what's wrong?" Steffen asked.

"It's Harrow. I'm ashamed that I couldn't talk or see my old friends for the rest of my life without trying to drink their sweet blood."

Steffen sat beside Harrow and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is hard, to give up your old life, but it's never to late to get it back. You can still have it back. You aren't Harrow, you're Aerrow. Mother and Father are only using your body for a puppet. You're just a portal to bring the real Harrow back."

Harrow looked at Steffen, then started laughing.

"Steffen, why would you say that?"

"Because it's true, Aerrow. Your friends told me to tell you. They thought that you would believe me, but obviously you don't."

Harrow shook his head and stood. He was going to say something but changed his mind. Harrow just shook his head again and walked into the house. Steffen stood and followed, but left too see Father.

"Father!" Steffen yelled bursting through the doors.

Father slowly turned his head.

"What is it son?"

"I thought you said that was the real Harrow. That is just my used to be mortal enemy." Steffen stressed.

"I wanted to see if you would take Aerrow in as a brother, which you did." Father said.

"But…..I can't love Aerrow as my brother. He was my mortal enemy. We are to never be friends or family."

"Do not worry my son. Once Harrow has taken control of Aerrow's body, you will not have to worry about him being your old enemy. Soon he will eventually be your real brother."

Harrow……I mean Aerrow had his ear pressed against the door, listening to his so called Father and Brother fight. Truth be told, even though he hated the truth himself, Aerrow cared for Steffen as a big brother. He acted like one to him, ever since they said Aerrow was Harrow.

'_Maybe that's why I felt like I didn't belong anywhere, but here. I am only here to be a portal and puppet for Harrow.' _Aerrow thought.

Aerrow was thrown back as the doors flung open. Aerrow saw Steffen go flying back against the wall and collapsing to the floor.

"You know Steffen. We need a vampire sacrifice to bring Harrow back. And I'm really considering you." Father said.

As the doors slammed shut, Aerrow crawled over to Steffen who was still crumbled on the floor, staring at the door, with red anger glowing eyes.

"Steffen?" Aerrow asked.

Steffen's eyes looked from the door to Aerrow. His eyes went a softer glow toward him, but his eyes held sorrow and disbelief.

"I'm sorry Aerrow." Steffen spoke just above a hush, but thanks to the vampire heightened sentence, Aerrow heard him.

"I forgive you Steffen. You didn't know anything. I mean you did and you tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. You were just trying to be a good brother."

Aerrow stopped and went wide eyed. Steffen's eyes narrowed, but then a once in a lifetime smile, appeared on his lips as his eyes softened.

"Did you call me brother?" he asked

Aerrow's face heated up and a shy smile came upon his face.

"Well…maybe…I mean…..yeah." Aerrow said sheepishly.

Then, shockingly, Steffen laughed. He put his arm around Aerrow's shoulders and slowly the laughing stopped. Aerrow felt embarrassed, mocked and scared.

"You're like a brother to me as well."

Aerrow smiled, but then became awkward, both deciding what to do. Aerrow's head shot toward Steffen as he let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Steffen! What's wrong?" Aerrow asked concern showing in his voice and in his eyes.

"Nothing. Only that Father snapped my arm." Steffen said shifting his broken arm to rest in his lap.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how much of the conversation you heard, but Father and I had a disagreement about Harrow. So he, being older and faster, sped up toward me and grabbed my arm snapping it in two. He said that if I disagree with him again then he would happily break the rest of me."

"Well, come with me. I'll call the Condor and you can get your arm healed up." Aerrow said grabbing Steffen's good arm, pulling him to his feet.

"No. Aerrow, vampire's heal quite fast."

Steffen shook his broken arm and in a second it was healed. Aerrow looked astonished.

"Wow." he said.

"Now. Let's go and call your friends and get you away from here." Steffen said walking forward.

He stopped when the doors opened behind him.

"Harrow stays with us, Steffen." Father's powerful voice whirled around the two men.

"Father. You can stop pretending he is Harrow. He knows the truth." Steffen said turning around and facing Father.

"So you know_ Aerrow_." Father said his name with poison.

"You leave Aerrow alone. He didn't do anything. You dragged him into this."

"Steffen, it's okay. I can deal with the basterd." Aerrow said, curling his hands into fits.

"Ah. The young man is trying to defend himself." Father said.

"Shut up!" Aerrow yelled, lunging at Father, punching Father in the gut.

"You child."

"I'm not a child. I'm a grown man."

"Right. How old are you again? Twenty Two?"

"Yes."

"Compared to me, you are a child."

Aerrow grew more angry and was about to attack, but Steffen grabbed his arm.

"No. I also, have a problem with him." he said.

"Son, you wouldn't hurt me."

"Hell, I wouldn't."

Steffen's eyes glowed redder every second he looked at Father. Then he lunged at Father and they both attacked each other. Aerrow watched, fearful that Steffen would loose. Then it all ended by Father scratching, with one fingernail, down Steffen's chest. Steffen's shirt ripped and blood slowly oozing out of the deep long gash. Steffen was on the floor, motionless and eyes closed. Father looked from Steffen to Aerrow.

"Ready to become Harrow?" Father asked sarcastically.

As Aerrow was slowly pushed back against the wall, the Condor came crashing through the roof. The hatch opened and the Storm Hawks came running out. Domino ran to Aerrow and hugged him.

"Harrow, I'm sorry for letting you leave." Domino said kissing Aerrow on his lips again and again.

"Domino." Aerrow said trying to speak through the kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Not now. We need to get out of here and help Steffen. Also. My names Aerrow."

"We've all missed you."

"I've missed you too. Now. Junko, take Steffen on board."

"Yes sir." Junko said.

Junko took Steffen and carried him onto the ship. Aerrow turned to face Father who was just getting to his feet.

"As for you. I hope you burn in hell."

Father chuckled and looked deep into Aerrow's eyes.

"No matter what, _Harrow_, we will find you."

Aerrow narrowed his eyes and shook his head, before he placed a hand on Domino's back leading her onto the ship. Stork closed the hatch and the Condor took off.

Domino walked down the hall toward Steffen's room (the spare room). She knocked on the door.

"Come in." a groggy voice answered.

Domino opened the door and saw Steffen standing in front of the window, a bandage wrapped around his torso, looking out at the setting sun.

"Ace….I mean Steffen. Shouldn't you be asleep and in the dark?"

"Yes, but sometimes it's nice to see the sun." Steffen said not taking his eyes off the outside.

"But I thought you hated the day."

"Being out in it, yes. But it's nice to look at it."

"Oh. How's your chest?"

"Fine. Vampires heal quickly. But you might want to check on Aerrow. He's upset by something."

"Okay.:

Domino turned to leave, when Steffen called her name.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem."

Domino smiled to herself and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She then walked to they're room. She didn't bother knocking. She walked in and was greeted by darkness. They put up black curtains to keep the sun from shining into the room. Aerrow sat on the bed so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Domino come in.

"Aerrow?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Aerrow answered slowly turning his head to look at her.

"You okay?"

"No. I'm worried."

"Why?" Domino asked sitting beside him.

"I brought you and the team into this, even thought this doesn't concern you."

"You're wrong Aerrow. It does concern us, because it concerns you."

Aerrow smiled and she smiled back.

"It's good to have you back Aerrow." she said tackling him to the bed.

"Good to be back." he said returning the hug.

Aerrow sat up with Domino on his lap. Then Steffen came in.

"Steffen? What is it?" Aerrow asked.

"Father…."

Before he could finish his sentence the Condor lurched forward, causing everyone else to follow. Domino fond herself on top of Aerrow and Steffen. It was an awkward position as Domino realized her lips were crushed on Steffen's.

Domino quickly got up and looked at Steffen, who was wide eyed and half a smile and half a straight face. She looked at Aerrow, who groaned and sat up rubbing his head. She was glad that Aerrow didn't see the kiss.

"You two okay?" she asked.

Steffen nodded with a dazed look on his face and Aerrow nodded as well.

"Good. Now stand you two."

Steffen and Aerrow stood.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that Father has come for you, Aerrow." Steffen said turning to face Aerrow who was biting the inside of his cheek.

"Then I'll give myself up." Aerrow said

"What? We just got you back!" Domino practically screamed.

Aerrow just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"But.."

Aerrow put a finger to her lips.

"No. I'll go."

Aerrow walked to the bridge where the rest of the Storm Hawks were looking at Father, with two black, giant vampire wings and fire on his hands. Mother and Jewel looked the same, just no fire. Aerrow looked at the Storm Hawks before walking onto the flight deck.

"Aerrow what are you doing?" Piper asked running after him.

"Giving myself up."

"Well if you give yourself up, then we all go with you." Steffen said walking up beside Aerrow.

"Yeah. Where Aerrow goes, we all go." Finn said walking up on the other side of Aerrow.

"I agree on hundred percent." Domino said hugging Aerrow.

The rest of the Storm Hawks walked up and were ready to follow their leader.

"Ah. Good. Harrow don't you think we need some servants to help us around the palace?" Father asked chuckling.

He pointed his finger at Aerrow and two other vampires came and picked Aerrow up by the underarms, lifting him up off the flight deck and into the sky following Father, Mother and Jewel.

"Stork, follow those vampires. Now!" Steffen ordered.

Stork quickly went into the Condor and it took off following the vamps.

They all entered a palace, that resembled a medieval times castle. They all were brought to a room that was big and had a odd machine that had chains attached to the side of it. The vamps that carried Aerrow took him to the machine and handcuffed his hands up in the chains. Everyone else, except for Father, Mother and Jewel, was being held back by a vampire. A vampire went up to the machine and Father started chanting. Everyone could see the vampires soul lift from his body and drift around the room for a moment before stepping into Aerrow. Aerrow gasped and clenched his hands into fits. Then the machine started glowing white. Aerrow was struggling in the chains as pain engulfed his body. His eyes went pure black as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone shut their eyes as a black light shined so bright it was almost blinding. Once the light was gone and everyone reopened their eyes, Aerrow stood, still in the chains, but he had black hair, very pale skin, black eyes with a red iris and two big giant black, with a tint of red, vampire wings were sticking out of his back.

"Harrow, my son." Father said unchaining Harrow.

"Father."

Harrow's voice was strong and demonic. A corrupted version of Aerrow's voice.

The Storm Hawks and Steffen were scared and amazed that Harrow was resurrected. That he now, had more power then anything in the Atmos. That he could corrupt anything and anyone in his path. For all they knew, this might be Atmos's last day of freedom….


	12. Getting Aerrow and Facing Harrow

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Getting Aerrow and Facing Harrow**_

As Harrow sat on the throne with Father, Mother and Jewel, Steffen and the rest of the Storm Hawks were servants. Steffen was a servant that if one of them clapped, he would come running. Domino was a cook. Finn was a maid and the rest of them kept the pets in order.

"I honestly hate this." Finn said.

"We all do, Finn." Steffen said coming into the kitchen.

"We all know that we need to destroy this family….sorry Steffen, but it's the truth." Domino said.

"Don't be sorry. I hate the fucking basterd so called father. But kill me too. I, also, am part of the fucking family. But I will help you get Aerrow back."

Domino jumped and hugged Steffen, making Steffen put his hand on the counter to keep from falling over.

"We aren't killing you."

"Fine. But allow me to be isolated."

Domino sighed and nodded. She let go of Steffen and backed away from him. Then, a clap was heard and Steffen went speeding off.

"Yes master." he growled the words out as he looked at father.

"Harrow needs blood, so go get him some.

"Yes master."

Steffen left and mumbled things to himself as he opened the fridge and grabbed a jar of blood. He grabbed a wine glass and poured the blood into it. Then he went back to the four thrones.

"Here, Harrow." he said knelling and handing the blood to Harrow.

"Thank you, brother." Harrow said taking the blood.

In the slightest moment he saw the sadness that hides in the back of Harrow's mind through the eyes that held anger and regret. He saw a little part of Aerrow left. He stood and walked back into the kitchen.

"I think there is still a bit of Aerrow left in Harrow. I saw it through his eyes." Steffen said.

"Really? That's great. Now all we need to do is find out how to get Aerrow to show." Domino said placing a pot on the burner.

"Yeah….I have to say this, but I find it odd and creepy that we are working with Dark Ace." Finn said.

Steffen chuckled and sat down on the chair in the corner of the kitchen.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Me and you never fought in the first place, Finn. It was always Aerrow and I."

"True. But it still is creepy."

Steffen rolled his eyes and stood again.

"So, Domino. What do you propose to do?" Steffen asked her.

"About what? Aerrow?"

Steffen nodded.

"Well, when he thought he was Harrow, I kissed him and he kind of remembered who he was….I think." Domino said stirring the flesh and blood stew.

"Then we just need you to kiss him again." Finn said.

"She can do that. But how? He is always and I mean _always_ surrounded by vampire body guards. Smoking hot, body guards." Piper said walking into the kitchen grabbing a cloth and drying her hands from blood.

"I might be able to get them away from him. But it will take a big distraction." Steffen said.

Steffen's red eyes shifted to Finn and a sly smirk crossed his lips. Finn looked at Steffen.

"What?" Finn asked a little scared.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at the distraction sorry, I mean the demolition man." Steffen said walking over to Finn and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What?" Piper and Domino asked.

"Finn is going to blow up part of the castle. The guards will leave Aerrow's side and you can kiss him."

"But how are we going to get explosives? And won't Aerrow go and see what's going on?" Piper asked.

"No. Father will want to keep Aerrow or as he says, Harrow, safe, in case someone is after him and wanting to kill him. Also we keep explosives in the back, under the palace."

"You have answers for everything. Don't you?" Domino asked.

"Yes. Now Finn take this."

Steffen reached in his shirt and pulled a key off a silver chain, no one noticed he was wearing, and handed it to Finn.

"Take it and go to the basement. Grab the explosives and plant them at the west side on the palace. The farthest part away from Aerrow's room. Then hide somewhere, where you're sure no one will see you, because if you are caught, you will surely die. Anyway, hide then blow up the west of the palace. All the servants and I will go with Father, Mother and Jewel to see what went on, while you, Domino, go and find Aerrow in his room. Kiss him and get to the secret room, in the library. Push the picture on the right side of the wall, to the right side or take it off the wall, either one. There should be a red button. If not, then try the other side. If there is, press it and a secret passageway will open on the left side of the enter it before fifteen seconds are up, otherwise, you'll have to wait an hour before you can try it again. Once in there, stay as quiet as you can. No one, except me and you three, no about it. It will keep you hidden until we can catch up with you."

"Wow. You had this all planned out. I see why Master Cyclonis had you lead the talons. You have pretty good plans." Domino said.

"Thank you. Now go."

Finn left the room and Piper went back to the stables, leaving Domino and Steffen, alone. Domino looked at Steffen who was sitting on the chair, chin in his hands, as his elbows were on his thighs, was deep in thought.

"Steffen? You okay?" Domino asked.

"No. I'm still shocked that I love Aerrow as my brother and love you as a very gorgeous girl." Steffen said looking Domino in the eyes.

Domino was speechless. She knew Steffen always looked at her, but she had no idea that he was in love with her.

"I-I love you too." she said shyly, blushing.

Steffen stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Domino returned the embrace and sighed. Steffen kissed the top of her head.

"Why do you like me? How do you like me? We barley even talked."

"Once our eyes first met I fell in love. They way they shined in the sun. I remember when I was fighting with Aerrow, my eyes were glued to you. Aerrow even asked me what I was looking at once. I simply replied, an angel. He shrugged and we went back to fighting. And I love you, because you were and are an angel. You're voice sounds of it was from above. Your looks give you the seduction act you need. And your personality. I should now because, when you and Aerrow, were on the streets of Atmosia, looking for a birthday present for Finn, I was the man you smacked into. I was the one that you accidentally dropped your books on. I was the one always there."

Domino took all this in and looked up into his red eyes.

"And I fell in love with you, when I first saw you. I thought you were mysterious and alluring. You have the looks of a devil. The smooth jet black hair, the blood red eyes and the soft pale skin. You also have the soft lips, that I accidentally kissed."

Domino blushed and looked away. She was about to reach out of the embrace when, Steffen took her chin, causing her to look at him. He leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. Domino jerked, but accept the kiss, as she kissed back. Then after a second or two, she jumped out of the embrace.

"What's wrong?" Steffen asked as tears welled up in Domino's eyes.

"This is wrong. Me loving you, you loving me. I'm dating Aerrow and he loves me, but I think I love you more. I don't want to hurt Aerrow, but I don't want to hurt you. I just…..ah!"

Domino fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Steffen walked over to her and crouched beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"There is no need for tears, Domino." he said stroking her hair.

"Yes there is. I can't have both of you." she sobbed leaning into Steffen's arms.

"Perhaps you can."

Domino stop sobbing for a second and looked into Steffen's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a secret relationship. Behind Aerrow's back."

Domino thought for a moment then looked back at the eyes, she briefly looked away from.

"I guess that could work. I mean, Aerrow can be clueless sometimes. But also means you aren't going to be isolated from everyone. After this is all over you are coming to live on the Condor with us."

Steffen thought for a moment then agreed.

"Good."

After the talk, an explosion could be heard from the west side of the wall. Steffen and Domino looked at each other and Steffen nodded. Domino got up and stealthy made her way to Harrow's room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." he called from the other side of the door.

Domino opened the door and closed it, once she was in the room. Harrow was sitting on the bed looking out the window, into the night.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. I feel like I'm missing someone or something in my life." he said standing.

"Well, maybe I'm missing." Domino said taking all of her courage.

"What?" Harrow asked turning to face her.

"Aerrow, remember. I love you. You love me. We go together. We're dating."

Harrow thought for a moment before he looked her deep in the eyes.

"I remember a female. She looked like you. She was pretty and her eyes were of an angel."

Domino wasn't sure if she was getting through to him or if he was remembering a girl from Harrow's past. That thought made Domino angry. He was thinking of another girl. Domino walked up to him and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You bastard. I'm the only girl your supposed to be thinking of. Harrow or not, you are only supposed to think of me."

She kicked Harrow in the stomach.

"Domino, please. I'm sorry." Harrow said holding his stomach.

"Aerrow? Do you remember me? Do you love me?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. Harrow's memory caught up with me." Aerrow said.

Domino crouched down and hugged him.

"Aerrow. I'm sorry. My temper got to me and I got so upset, thinking I might loose you to someone else." she pulled Aerrow up and kissed him.

The kiss was powerful. She pulled away and Aerrow started to float up. A white ball light circled him until it exploded and a white light shined through the whole room. Domino closed her eyes and heard Aerrow yell in pain. Once everything calmed down, Domino opened her eyes and saw Aerrow, the real, normal, twenty-two year old, Aerrow. He was sitting against the wall, starring in space.

"Aerrow?" she asked.

"Holy shit. That was amazing. I feel normal and like I belong." he said smiling.

Domino smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad you're back. Wait. Are you a vampire still?" she asked hugging him.

Aerrow returned the hug and stood carrying her bridal style.

"No. I'm back to being human."

He walked out of the room and quietly walked down the hall.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

"The library."

"And where is that?"

"That's one thing Steffen forgot to mention. Wait. Shouldn't you know? You've been around here for awhile."

"Never saw a library."

"Shit."

Aerrow put Domino down and looked into two different rooms.

"Nothing." he said.

"Shit."

"Where do you think you two are going?" a voice asked behind them.

The two turned around to face a tall strong looking vampire.

"Hi. We were going to find Father and Mother." Aerrow said.

"Master and Mistress are busy at the moment and you two were supposed to be guarding…."

The vampire bowed. Domino and Aerrow looked at each other and then looked behind them to see Father standing right behind them.

"Oh, shit." they said together.

"I see you have broken Harrow's spell, Aerrow." Father said his eyes burning into Aerrow's.

Aerrow shivered and chuckled nervously. The two back away, but smacked into two other male vampires.

"Take them to the throne room."

"Yes master." the vampires said, grabbing Domino and Aerrow.

"Male version of Master Cyclonis." Aerrow said under his breath.

Domino heard and giggled.

When they reached the throne room, Finn, Steffen and the rest of the Storm Hawks were lined up facing the thrones, hands tied behind their back. Father took his spot beside Mother and Jewel.

"As you can see, you know have your friend back. But you all must die now. Including you, Steffen." Father shot daggers at Steffen.

"Father, allow them to live. We need more servants, because three of them died from the explosion."

All their heads turned to the doorway and what they saw made everyone's, including Mother Father and Jewel, mouths dropped. Harrow walked through the doors.


	13. Destroying the Palace

_Chapter 13_

_Destroying the Palace_

"**H-Harrow?" Father asked stunned.**

"**Yes. After Aerrow was turned back to his normal self, I fed off the energy and created myself." Harrow said taking Aerrow's chin and looking him in the eyes.**

**Aerrow looked back and saw himself. He saw the evil and sadness that resided in Harrow. Harrow laughed, a dark demonic laugh, after he used his fingernail and cut Aerrow's cheek.**

"**Although, I have to admit. I miss being a young lad." Harrow said walking to Steffen. "But, I am defiantly younger then you brother."**

**Steffen growled and tried to bite Harrow's finger, that was under his chin. That earned a slap across the face.**

"**Play nicely now."**

"**Fuck you."**

"**Though maybe you're right, Father. Maybe we should dispose of the betrayer."**

"**No!" Domino screamed.**

**Harrow looked from Steffen to Domino. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin.**

"**You are Domino Doomlet. Very pretty girl. You remind me a lot of Anna. My beloved before I died. We will defiantly keep her around. Maybe as a slave. Yes a slave to bend to my every will. Then when I'm done with her, we can kill her."**

"**No!" both Aerrow and Steffen yelled.**

"**Aw. The lovers don't want their precious love to die."**

"**Lovers?" Aerrow asked. "I'm the only lover she has." Aerrow said.**

"**Obviously, didn't get my brains. Think about it Aerrow. Steffen doesn't want her to die, and she didn't want Steffen to die. I also heard that they secretly love each other. And I agree with Domino. You are clueless."**

**All emotion flooded out of Aerrow's system. He just stood staring straight.**

"**Aerrow. You know he's lying. He wants you to break up with me. I love you and only you."**

**Aerrow said nothing, he only kept staring straight ahead.**

"**Well. He looks like he doesn't believe you. Now take them to the dungeons. But take the girl to my room."**

**The vampires listened and took everyone, except Domino, to the dungeons. Aerrow just sat in the dark corner, staring into space without blinking.**

"**Aerrow?" Steffen asked.**

**No answer.**

"**For God's sakes Aerrow. What is wrong with you? Why didn't you help Domino. You just let her go. They could kill her if they want. Do you even care that she might die? Aerrow? Why aren't you talking to me or anyone?"**

"**Because…..I saw me in Harrow! I saw the emotions that I hide within myself! Steffen, you don't know what it's like to undie the become human, then see you and your emotions in someone evil! Harrow wasn't someone who looked and sounded like me! He IS me!" Aerrow yelled causing everyone to look at him.**

"**So what if he is?! That doesn't explain why you didn't help Domino! I thought you cared for her?! But obviously you…!"**

"**I do care about her! But Harrow said what he said and it's true! I can tell when he is and isn't lying! As soon as I saw her I knew something was wrong! I care about Domino, but she doesn't care about me!"**

**Aerrow looked away and let tears run down his face.**

"**I was going to ask her to marry me." he said under his breath, but since Steffen was listening closely, he heard.**

"**Aerrow. I didn't know you cared about her that much. I'm sorry Domino and I hurt you."**

"**Forget it, **_**Ace**_**."**

**Steffen was taken aback. Aerrow used his fake name. The only time when he used it was when he was angry. Suddenly, Steffen felt a feeling he hadn't felt in years. He felt guilty.**

"**Aerrow….I'll dump Domino if you want." he said.**

"**No. I don't want Domino to get hurt."**

"**Then what do you want Aerrow?"**

"**I don't know. I love Domino, but it hurts when I think about how she loves someone other then me."**

"**Then how or what are we going to do?"**

"**No clue."**

**Steffen sat beside Aerrow and, they both were deep in thought until Finn spoke.**

"**Why don't you two share her." Finn said.**

"**Share her?" Steffen asked.**

"**Yeah. You and Aerrow could both have her. Just you have to get used to the fact that she is seeing two of you instead of one of you." Finn said.**

"**You know Finn. That actually is a good idea. You had a good idea for once in your life." Aerrow said wiping his eyes.**

"**Thanks…..wait…..was that a insult or complement?"**

"**Both."**

"**Oh. Thank you and I'm insulted."**

"**Well, after your little…ah….friendship, brother thing, how are we going to get out of here?" Steffen asked standing and heading to the bars.**

**He looked at the lock and studied it for a second. Then turned back to the rest of them.**

"**Any one have a paper clip or a bobby pin?" he asked.**

"**I have a paper clip." Piper said.**

"**Good. Hand it to me." Steffen said holding out his hand.**

"**Here."**

**Steffen took the paper clip and went back to the bars. He looked out, to make sure no one was looking, and used the paper clip to pick the lock on the door. It opened and Steffen handed the paper clip back to Piper.**

"**Alright. Two should go, while the rest stay." Steffen said.**

"**I say Aerrow and you go." Junko said.**

"**I second that." Piper said.**

"**Yeah, go and find Domino. We'll distract anyone who comes to check on us, and make sure they don't notice you're missing." Finn said.**

"**Okay. Let's go Aerrow." Steffen took Aerrow's arm and they went speeding off.**

**The two went every which way, blaring past everyone and everything. Soon they found Domino and she was as pale as a ghost. She looked upset and scared. Both Steffen and Aerrow hugged her. She went wide eyed, but then hugged them back.**

"**Aerrow? Steffen? What are you two doing? I thought you were locked in jail." she asked pulling away from the two.**

"**Steffen broke us out of jail." Aerrow said.**

**Steffen grabbed Domino and kissed her lips. Domino jumped back and pretended to be disgusted.**

"**Steffen! Why…."**

"**It's alright Domino. I know you and Steffen have a secret romance with each other. Well, it's not really a secret anymore."**

"**Oh, Aerrow."**

**Domino jumped and hugged him.**

"**I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I love Steffen, but I love you and it just got so …..tough. I wanted to tell you but…"**

**She was silenced by Aerrow's lips sealing hers.**

"**Love takes many courses, and I'm not one to get in the way of who you love." Aerrow said stroking her hair.**

"**I love you." she said burying her face in his chest.**

"**I love you too."**

"**Now why do you look so down and pale?" Steffen asked.**

**Domino turned away from Aerrow and looked at Steffen.**

"**Well, I was scared and upset that I was cheating on Aerrow and he would find out and that you two would end up dying and I was never going to see you two again." Domino said resting her head against Aerrow's arm.**

"**Well, we're fine. Now let's get you out of here. Hold on to me." Steffen said.**

"**Easy enough." Domino said grabbing Steffen's arm.**

**Aerrow grabbed his other arm and he went speeding back to the prison. They entered the jail cell to see two guards knocked out on the ground.**

"**I. Don't. Want. To. Know." Steffen said.**

"**You don't." Finn said. "Hey you found Domino."**

"**Yep." Aerrow said letting go Steffen's arm.**

"**Now what do we do?" Junko asked.**

"**Blow up the palace." Steffen said.**

"**What? And kill everyone inside of it?" Piper asked.**

"**Yes. If we do, then we don't have to worry about Father, Mother, Jewel and Harrow coming after us." Steffen said folding his arms across his chest.**

"**But I used most of the dynamite to blow up the west wall. I don't think we can blow up a palace, with only two bunches of dynamite." Finn said walking forward.**

"**You keep dynamite in your basement?" Domino asked.**

"**Yep. We used to have about a whole cellars worth. But, now we only have two bunches, like Finn said. But that's more then enough to blow up a palace. All we have to do is place them in the middle of the palace."**

"**And where would that be?" Stork asked coming out of his dark corner.**

"**The library."**

"**By the way. I thank you for not telling me were the library was when me and Aerrow were wondering down the halls." Domino said lightly punching his arm.**

"**Oh. I knew I forgot to tell you something." Steffen said wrapping his arms around her.**

"**So now what? I don't think Steffen can carry all of us out of here." Aerrow said looking at Steffen.**

"**Aerrow does have a point. I could, but it might be a little tricky." Steffen said letting go of Domino.**

"**I could call the Condor and we could sneak onto it." Stork said.**

"**That's a fantastic idea." Piper said. "Don't you think Ace….I mean Steffen." Piper blushed.**

**Steffen chuckled and nodded.**

"**Yes. It is a very good idea." he said.**

**Steffen walked over to the bars on the window and pried them of the window.**

"**Stork, call the Condor." Steffen said turning to face the merb. **

**Stork took off the X he had on his uniform and pressed the red button on it. In less then a second, the Condor came. Stork put the X back on his uniform and looked at Steffen.**

"**What now?" he asked.**

"**Jump out the window." Steffen said simply.**

**Aerrow went over to the window and peered out of it.**

"**He's right. The fight deck is right under the window." Aerrow said leaning back in.**

"**Exactly. Aerrow you go first." Steffen said putting an arm around Aerrow's shoulders.**

"**Okay. Aerrow jumped on the ledge and hopped out the window. In a minute they heard a metal thud.**

"**Aerrow! You okay?!" Domino called.**

"**Yeah! Jump! It's not that far!"**

"**Okay!"**

**Domino jumped and landed in Aerrow's arms.**

"**Hello." he said.**

"**Hi." **

**Aerrow put Domino down and they saw Finn jump out of the window and land in a belly flop position.**

"**Ow. Finn? You okay?" Aerrow asked walking to the blond.**

**Finn put up his thumb in a thumb's up. Aerrow smiled and pulled the blond to his feet.**

"**That hurt." Finn said.**

**Then Finn was squished under Junko. Domino and Aerrow looked at each other, before they both were right out laughing. Domino walked over to Aerrow and he put an arm around her. Junko looked down and saw Finn's hand walling around and a muffled sound. Junko stood and pulled Finn up brushing the blond off.**

"**You okay, buddy?" Junko asked.**

"**Fine. I'm just going to move before I'm crushed….again." Finn said walking towards Aerrow and playfully punching his shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry Finn, but that's funny." Aerrow said trying not to burst out laughing again.**

"**Yeah. Aerrow, why don't you try to be crushed." Finn said crossing his arms together. **

"**No thank you." Aerrow said.**

**Soon, everyone was on the Condor, except Steffen.**

"**Where's Steffen?" Domino asked.**

"**He said he was going to place the dynamite in the library, then meet us. He also said to get far away. The explosion will be huge so back away." Piper said, repeating Steffen's words.**

"**Please be careful." Domino whispered to herself.**

"**Domino, Steffen's a vampire. He'll be fine." Aerrow said.**

"**I hope he will be." she said wrapping her arms around Aerrow and kissing him.**

**Steffen crept and dashed by everything.**

"**Damn Father. Why would he want to get rid of me? I was the better son." Steffen mumbled to himself. "I hope that the Condor will be safe. I hope Domino will be safe and I can't believe I'm going to say this, I hope Aerrow will be safe."**

**He got to the cellar and grabbed the two bunches of dynamite. Then quickly he darted out of the room and went to the library and placed the dynamite in the center of the library. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit the dynamite and went dashing off. He was almost free, when he smacked into Harrow. **

"**Steffen? I thought you were in the prison." Harrow said.**

"**No. I…..I mean, **_**we**_** escaped." he said dashing off again. **

**As soon as he was out the palace exploded. Steffen was thrown off his feet and landed on his back. He watched rock and wood go flying every which way. Then he felt a hand on his arm pulling him to his feet.**

"**Come on. We have to get back to the Condor. The Terra's crumbling." Aerrow said.**

**Steffen nodded and they both took off running, but the part of the land they were on gave away and they went falling. Steffen grabbed Aerrow and spread his big vampire wings. They flew to the Condor and landed on the flight deck. Steffen put his wings in and Aerrow was surrounded by his team.**

"**His family." Steffen said quietly.**

**Steffen looked up at them, before he turned around. He was about to jump off when Aerrow called his name. Steffen turned around and looked at Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks behind him.**

"**This could also be your family too, Steffen. If you want." he said gesturing to the Storm Hawks and himself.**

**Steffen looked down, then looked up again. He let a smile spread on his lips. Aerrow smiled back and the Storm Hawks cheered. Finn walked up to him and shook his hand.**

"**Welcome to the family Ste…"**

**Steffen put a hand up.**

"**No. I'm back to being Ace. No dark, just Ace." he said.**

"**Okay then. Welcome the family Ace." Finn said.**

**Piper ran up to him and hugged him. Ace smiled and returned the hug. Domino went up to Aerrow and held his hand. Aerrow pulled Domino close to him as the two watched Ace and the Storm Hawks merge as a family.**


	14. The Last Battle with Father and Harrow

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Last Battle against Father and Harrow**_

_September 28, 2009, 3:55 pm_

_Dear Journal,_

_Everyone has been taking a liking to Ace. In facet, it's like he was always part of the family. I have asked him to train me and show me some of his moves, so he agrees, but I can't help noticing that he is acting odd. It has been a week and the closer to the end of the week he was acting like we weren't finished. As if there's more of a battle to be fought. I asked Domino, if she noticed anything, but I'm the only who notices. I think it's either because I'm paranoid or just really concerned about Ace. The thing I'm quite pleased about is the fact that I'm over the whole Domino and Ace thing. It does bother me a bit, sometimes, but not a whole lot. Anyway, I think I'll be keeping my eyes on Ace for a while._

_Aerrow._

Aerrow closed his journal and looked at Domino. He put the pen down and snuck over to Ace's room. He tapped lightly on the door, before he slipped inside. Ace was sitting on the bed looking at his lap in thought.

"Ace?" Aerrow asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be acting odd."

"I always act odd." he said.

"Okay. If you're sure."

Ace sighed and looked at Aerrow.

"No. There is something wrong."

Aerrow sat beside Ace and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Father isn't dead. He still alive. And the one person who can kill him is you."

Aerrow looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"You're the only one who can kill him. You have to kill him, other wise no one can rest. We'll all be in danger."

Aerrow's heart stopped and sunk.

"How do you know that he's alive?" Aerrow asked his face going pale.

"I feel when part of my old family dies. Mother and Jewel are dead, but Harrow and Father combined into one vampire. You're the only one who can stop him, because Harrow is in there. Did you feel apart sometimes from us in the last week?"

"Yes."

"That's because Harrow has been making you feel that way. He wants you to come back. He wants you to kill all of us."

"Then I will. But how would I? I mean if he's more powerful then how, would I kill him."

"Easy."

Ace stood and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a well diamond shaped crystal.

"Why do you have a Solar Crystal?" Aerrow asked taking it as Ace handed it to him.

"I have a lot of crystals on me. But you are going to replace the Blue Striker Crystals in your twin blades, with this crystal. We just have to break it in half, so we can put it in both your blades." Ace said unsheathing one of Aerrow's blades.

"But the crystal doesn't come out."

"Really?"

Ace reached to the end of the blade and popped off the cover, reviling a Blue Striker Crystal. Aerrow looked at Ace in amazement.

"How did you know that?"

"Because, I used to have these blades, before I found a one-handed blade better."

"Oh."

"Now, help me cut this Solar Crystal in half."

Ace placed the crystal on the desk and Aerrow took his other blade, igniting it, then slamming it on the crystal, cutting it in half.

"There." Aerrow said turning off the blade.

"Good. Now hand me your other blade."

Aerrow did and Ace took out the Blue Striker Crystal in both of the blades. Then he put the Solar Crystal in the blades, before placing the covers over the ends of the blades. Ace ignited them and instead of the blue glow, they shone a bright yellow light. Ace had to squint his eyes to be able to see Aerrow and his astonished expression.

"Wow." Aerrow said.

He looked at Ace, who was having trouble standing. Aerrow took the blades and turned them off, putting them back in their holders, before steadying Ace.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just the bright, powerful light of the Solar Crystal is like the sun to us vampires. It hurts and kind of burns us from the inside out." Ace said sitting on the bed rubbing his temples.

"Well, are you okay now?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes. I just need blood to heal me."

"Well, we don't…..drink from me."

Ace looked at Aerrow with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What?" Ace asked hoping he heard the young man wrong.

"Drink form me. I know my blood isn't as rich as most humans but…."

"Aerrow you have to most delicious, richest blood any vampire could taste. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. It's not like you'll turn me into a vampire again….wait will you?"

"No. I need to drain your blood, then let my blood drip into your mouth for you to turn into a vampire…wait, you still have my blood in you."

"What?" it was Aerrow's turn to be dumbstruck.

"Well, since you're human now, your blood should of came back to you, so never mind. You have your blood back."

"Thanks for giving me a bloody heart attack." Aerrow said.

"No problem. No come here if you want me to drink your blood."

Aerrow rolled his eyes and sat beside Ace. He scooted closer so their hips were touching. Ace reached down and pulled Aerrow's collar down past his shoulder, as Aerrow titled his head. Ace leaned in and pressed his lips on Aerrow's neck. Then he slowly pushed his fangs into Aerrow's neck. Aerrow, yelped in pain. Ace drank and drank until he felt better. He pulled away and licked the extra blood. Aerrow opened his eyes and pulled his collar up.

"That hurt at first, but it was worth it. How do you feel?" Aerrow asked rubbing his neck.

"Much better, thank you." Ace said putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "Now, in case you get both of your blades knocked away, then you are going to use my sword." Ace said standing and walking to the corner of the room, picking up his double edged energy blade.

"Ace. I have no damn clue how to use a one-handed sword." Aerrow said.

"Really? I know how to use both so, I'll teach you to use one. Starting now." Ace said grabbing Aerrow's arm and walking out of the room and walking down to the hanger bay.

Ace handed Aerrow his sword and said, "attack me".

"I'll try." Aerrow said.

He swung at Ace but missed and went flying with the sword. Ace looked at him and snickered.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. How can you hold this thing? It's so fucking heavy." Aerrow said standing again.

"Weakling." Ace said under his breath.

Aerrow stood and picked up the sword. He swung at Ace and it scraped his arm a bit.

"Good. Now a bit harder and more accurate." Ace said, the wound instantly healing.

After a night of training, Aerrow finally got used to a one-handed sword. They put in an extra holder in Aerrow's back to keep the sword. Soon the sun started shining. Ace said his good days to Aerrow, before heading to his bed. Aerrow sat on the couch on the bridge looking at Ace's sword.

"Why do you have Ace's sword?" Domino asked walking in and sitting beside him.

"Because this isn't over."

"Huh?"

"The battle between us and Harrow and Father, isn't over." Aerrow said looking Domino in the eyes.

"How are we going to kill him?"

"I have to. Ace and I already have everything set up. I just have to wait until the two show themselves."

"What do you mean two?"

Aerrow sighed and told Domino all of what Ace told him. Domino sat there and looked at Aerrow.

"So, if you loose the whole Atmos will pay and it would all be your fault?"

Aerrow nodded solemnly.

"A lot of pressure." she said.

"No kidding."

As they sat there the sky started to darken. Dark, black, clouds covered the sun and rain fell from the sky.

"That's odd. Rain isn't supposed to come today." Piper said staring out of the big bridge window.

"Oh no." Ace said walking onto the bridge, wearing a white button down shirt, with it open, and dark blue denim jeans.

"What?" Domino asked taking her eyes off Ace's chest.

"Father and Harrow." Ace said.

All their eyes turned to the outside as a loud horn was heard coming from a Cyclonian Battle Cruiser.

"A Cyclonian Battle Cruiser!?" they all asked in confusion.

Then talons flooded out of the cruiser on skimmers. Finn made noises no one could under stand (pointing at all the talons). Much like, Bittle, Wah, Gibble and Nagagga. Domino was breathless, Stork kept saying they were doomed, Piper collapsed on the couch, Junko fainted, Radarr was chirping and growling like mad, but Ace and Aerrow looked at each other with the same opened mouth expression. The one thing that made all of them freak was that Cyclonis was with them. Also all the talons and Master Cyclonis looked all bone except for a bit of flesh, hair and clothes.

"Aerrow, what do we do?" Finn asked.

"Battle stations." Aerrow said unsurely.

All of them went to the hanger bay and hoped on the skimmers taking off to battle. Aerrow looked at Ace who looked quite disappointed.

"Ace, what is it?" Aerrow asked.

"One. I don't have a skimmer. Two. I'm fighting, my once team." Ace said.

"Ace, look at them. Their dead…..ah undead……skeletons." Aerrow said not knowing what to call them. "Also, look here."

Aerrow brought Ace to a storage space for extra skimmers and drove out Ace's Talon Switchblade Elite. Ace's mouth fell open.

"How?" was all he was able to ask.

"Well, when we fighting Cyclonia by skimmer got blown up, so when I 'killed' you, I took your skimmer back to the condor and saved in case I needed to use it. I myself got a new skimmer so I used it as a souvenir for our so called victory." Aerrow explained.

Ace smiled and took the skimmer and took off the flight deck, Aerrow following. Soon a battle broke out between the skeletons and Storm Hawks. But they were loosing. All except Aerrow and Ace were shot down. Ace and Aerrow were both taking on Master Cyclonis. Even though she was dead, she still had her Crystal Mastery. She was beating Aerrow and Ace. She used her crystal to blast Ace right off his skimmer, burning his skin. He fell onto the flight deck. Aerrow looked down to see Ace could stand and was being helped by Domino and Piper. Aerrow turned back to Cyclonis and did the Lighting Claw, but with a yellow light. It hit and Cyclonis screamed in pain, as she disintegrated. Aerrow looked amazed, but got over it as he flew to the cruiser. He landed in the hanger bay and dismounted his skimmer. Quietly, Aerrow walked to the bridge and looked around. He was caught off guard when a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room. Aerrow hit the wall and collapsed.

"Well, well, well. So nice to see you again." Father said.

"I'd say the same, but it's not. I honestly hate you and….wait isn't Harrow with you?" Aerrow asked looking up.

Father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, roughly. What Aerrow didn't notice was Harrow behind him. He ripped his shirt off Aerrow and started to rip the skin off his back. Aerrow screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. He kicked Harrow in the shin and stood, jumping, and turning to face the two. No matter how much pain he was in.

"Get ready to die, you mother fuckers." Aerrow said blocking an attack with his arms.

"I believe you'll be the one dying, Aerrow." Father said.

Aerrow pushed Father back and kicked him in the chest. Father growled and scratched Aerrow's chest again.

"Will I become a vampire again?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes." Harrow said.

Aerrow looked horrified, but shook his head. He kept fighting, even through the massive headache he had.

The battle went on for hours and hours. By now Aerrow had a lot of cuts, bruises and skin had been ripped off. Aerrow had taken out his blades and killed Father, but Harrow was still undead. Harrow acted fast and disarmed Aerrow. Aerrow was now pinned against the wall, by his neck, slowly dying from blood loss and loss of oxygen.

"Once you die, I will take Domino for myself and watch your world crumble as I rule."

"Y-you son of a b-bitch." Aerrow said.

Harrow tightened his grip on Aerrow's throat. Aerrow kicked and squirmed and finally hit Harrow, pushing him away. Aerrow fell to the ground and pulled out Ace's blade. He stood and did Ace's Lighting Rage. The light hit Harrow and it burned through everything. Aerrow was thrown against the wall, but still he was bleeding, burned and ripped. Aerrow's vision went blurry and he felt the cruiser's engine blow. He closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

Aerrow heard voices surrounding him. He recognized Domino's and Ace's. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Domino crying on Ace's shoulder. Ace had his arms around her and kept whispering things to her. Aerrow then took in his surroundings. He was in his and Domino's room, lying on the bed. Domino and Ace where sitting on the edge of the bed.

"D-Domino." Aerrow said.

Domino and Ace turned their heads and looked amazed to see him.

"Aerrow! I'd hug you but…." Domino said gesturing to his scars and burns.

Aerrow smiled and sat up, wincing a bit.

"How do you feel, Ace?" Aerrow asked.

"Just a burned chest and scars. Not as bad as you, but bad." Ace said smiling at him.

Aerrow chuckled and sat out of the bed and standing.

"I feel normal. Well, Ace? Is it over? Is it finally over?" Aerrow asked.

Ace smiled and nodded his head. Aerrow sighed and looked out the window and saw the sun was shining so bright. Aerrow looked at Ace with a concerned look on his face.

"Doesn't the sun bother you?" Aerrow asked. "Wait. Why doesn't the sun bother me?"

"Because……our curse is gone." Ace said.

"So, you're mortal?"

"Yep. My age is now a normal twenty-eight."

"And as you can see, his eyes are a dark brown." Domino said.

Aerrow looked closely and yes they were a nice dark, brown color.

"Nice." Aerrow said.


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Year's past and everything was back to normal, except for a few changes. Aerrow and Domino got married, Finn and Piper are dating, Junko was a professional mechanic, Radarr found his own kind and Ace….well….Ace was still getting used to being a human. Now the three of them were sitting on the flight deck, watching the sun come up.

"I will never get used to staying out in the sun." Ace said.

"Well, I never got used to the night." Aerrow said.

"I'm happy that Father and Harrow are dead." Domino said snuggling closer to Aerrow.

"Yeah. I think we all are happy." Ace said.

"Well, let's forget about everything and just live our lives." Aerrow said putting his arms around Domino and Ace.

"I agree." Domino and Ace said.

Now Atmos was safe. Ace, Domino and Aerrow all lived, good and safe. Well except for the play fighting and training and other enemies that threatened there home.


End file.
